Finding the Way Home
by Prairie24andMoochiecat2009
Summary: Olivia rushes to Calvin's side when he is severely injured in a hit and run accident.  Will Elliot help his partner get through this?  Will Calvin ever recover?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own SVU, although Prairie wouldn't mind owning Elliot. ;o)

Authors' Notes: This story is AU, but it does take place in Season 12. Elliot is divorced from Kathy. This is Moochie's first venture into the world of SVU ficdom, so give her some encouragement. –Prairie

Special thanks to SVUProductions for answering my questions. -Prairie

Finding the Way Home

Chapter 1

Olivia Benson sat at her desk staring morosely at the dredges in the bottom of her coffee cup. The late afternoon sounds of the squadroom faded out and her mind traveled back to the little boy that had been ripped out of her arms. She hadn't heard anything from Calvin in the two months since he'd been gone, not that she'd really expected his grandparents to let him contact her. She prayed that he was healthy and happy with them; she hoped they loved him as much as she did.

A sudden hand on her shoulder made her jump and she looked up into the concerned blue eyes of her partner. "Liv, are you okay?" Elliot asked, the warmth of his hand seeping through the thin cotton shirt she was wearing and causing a tremor to run through her at his touch.

"I'm fine," she told him, her big brown eyes dull and unhappy.

"Liv, I've known you a long time; I know when you're not telling me the truth. You're thinking about Calvin again, aren't you?" he pointed out. Elliot was worried about his partner; he had never seen her this depressed even though he had known her through some rough times in her life.

"El, I told you I'm fine," Olivia snapped, surging to her feet and grabbing her coat. "I'm heading home." She knew that if she stayed and opened up to her partner tears would be sure to follow, and she didn't want anyone to see her cry.

She left Elliot staring worriedly after her, wanting nothing more than to pull her into his arms and make everything better.

By the time she reached her apartment, Olivia's hands were shaking so badly she could hardly get the key into the lock. She finally got the door open and walked inside, flipping on the light. Silence greeted her. Olivia took off her coat and hung it up before heading into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. The quiet of the apartment pressed against her eardrums. There was no one jumping out from the doorway to scare her. No one was complaining about homework or begging to stay up late. As she waited for the water to heat, she turned her attention to the picture attached to the front of the refrigerator with a magnet. She ran her finger over the name "Calvin Benson." Tears burned behind her eyes. She missed the little boy that had quickly become like a son to her.

The teapot whistled and Olivia poured the hot water into her mug, picking it up and wrapping her hands around it for warmth. She settled into a chair at the dining room table and flipped through advertisements that had arrived in the day's mail. The sudden ringing of her cell phone in the silence made her jump and she fumbled to answer it.

"Ms. Benson, this is Hannah Cooper with ACS. I am Calvin Arliss' social worker. His grandparents asked me to call you."

"What's wrong?" Olivia's heart began to pound in her chest. "Is Calvin all right?"

"Calvin has been involved in an accident," the woman stated.

"What kind of accident? Please, just tell me if he's okay." Olivia knew it had to be bad for the child's social worker to be calling her. Her stomach churned with fear.

"Ms. Benson, Calvin was walking home from school when he was the victim of a hit and run. It was dark and a car blew through a stop sign, hitting him. He has head injuries and a broken leg that will require extensive surgery if he ever hopes to walk again. He was asking the paramedics for you before he lapsed into a coma."

Olivia's mind whirled. Her precious little boy was in a hospital with head injuries. "What...uhhh...what are the extent of his head injuries? How bad are they?" It was hard to force words around the lump in her throat.

"The doctors aren't sure just yet. Calvin's grandparents have said it's okay for you to come see him; they know he'd want you to be there."

"Where is he?" Olivia asked, wiping at tears that trickled down her cheeks.

"Sacred Cross Hospital in Elizabeth, New Jersey," Hannah replied.

"New Jersey? I thought they lived in Vermont," Olivia told the social worker in confusion.

"They just moved to Jersey last month to be near friends and were in the process of getting settled."

"I'm on my way to the hospital." Olivia hung up the phone and placed her head in her hands on the table, sobbing. She couldn't believe this was happening. Bright-eyed, feisty Calvin was now fighting for his life in a hospital. She stood up and hurried into her bedroom, snatching a duffle bag from the bottom of her closet. Then she tossed in jeans, sweaters, and clean underwear, prepared to stay for a few days until she knew Calvin was going to be okay. She refused to let herself think otherwise.

Olivia slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and snatched her keys off the hallway table, locking her door behind her. On her way down to her car, she called Elliot's cell. He didn't answer, so she left him a message. "El, it's me. I just got a call that Calvin has been hurt in a hit and run. I'm on my way to Sacred Cross Hospital in Elizabeth, New Jersey. Let the Captain know for me." Olivia hated that her voice sounded shaky and teary. She didn't want Elliot to worry; she knew he would.

The two of them had been growing closer lately, ever since Elliot's divorce from Kathy last year. They spent time together after work going out to dinner or crashing on the couch to watch a movie. The pair even looked for reasons to touch one another, whether it was a pat on the back or a brush of a hand against an arm. More than a few times Olivia was sure they had come close to sharing a kiss. But none of that was at the forefront of her mind right now; all she could think about was Calvin.

Olivia hung up and opened her car door, tossing her duffle onto the passenger seat. "I'm coming, Calvin," she whispered as she started her car.

Elliot Stabler left the movies with his twins and checked his phone. He had one message from Olivia. The teenagers bounded along ahead of him as they discussed their favorite part of the movie they had just seen. El listened to Olivia's message and came to a dead stop in the middle of the lobby of the theater. Someone plowed into him from behind and growled at him in irritation, but Elliot didn't pay any attention. All he knew was that Calvin was hurt and Olivia needed him. He jogged forward to catch up with his kids. "Dickie, call your mom and tell her I'm bringing you home."

Both teens looked at him in confusion. "I have an emergency, and I have to drive to New Jersey tonight." The look on Elliot's face made his children realize the severity of the situation, and Dickie called his mom with no questions asked.

Elliot dropped off the twins and then, glad he kept a duffle with a change of clothes in the trunk of his car, got on the Interstate, and headed for Olivia and Calvin. His mind jumped from one scenario to the other as he tried to guess what Calvin's injuries might be.

Elliot knew Olivia had been thinking about Calvin at work today; he could see it in her eyes. The loss of the boy was eating her up inside. Instead of berating her for caring too much at the time Calvin was taken away, he should have been helping her work through her grief over losing the child. Thankfully, he and Olivia had grown closer lately; Elliot had never felt this way about anyone before, not even Kathy. He had to get to Olivia. He pressed his foot harder against the accelerator.

Olivia parked in the garage at the hospital and half-walked, half-jogged across the parking lot to the emergency entrance. She was panting by the time she entered the double doors and walked to the receptionist. "I'm looking for Calvin Arliss," she puffed, brushing her dark hair back from her face. "He was involved in a hit and run accident."

"Are you immediate family?" the desk clerk asked in a no-nonsense manner.

Olivia flashed her badge, knowing the woman would assume she was involved in the investigation of the hit and run.

The receptionist checked her computer. "He's upstairs in surgery right now."

"Surgery?" Olivia asked anxiously. "For what?"

"Head trauma. His brain was swelling, and they had to go in and relieve the pressure."

If Olivia hadn't been holding on to the counter, her legs may have given way beneath her. "What floor?" she managed to choke out.

"Fourth," the receptionist replied, not giving Olivia another glance.

Olivia hurried to the elevator and upstairs, her stomach burning with fear and her palms sweaty. She wanted nothing more than to get to her little boy and hold him in her arms. When the elevator doors opened, she followed the signs to the surgical waiting room and found an older couple, much older than she had actually expected, waiting huddled in the far corner.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia forced her feet to carry her across the room to the elderly couple. When they looked up at him, she cleared her throat and asked, "Are you Calvin's grandparents?"

The grandfather stood and offered his hand. "Charlie Arliss and this is my wife Gretta. You must be Calvin's Olivia. We have heard so much about you. Our boy loves you, but we figured he needed time to adjust to being with us and we knew his mother wouldn't want him to contact you." The man eyes were sad and his shoulders drooped with worry.

Olivia shook his hand. "Have you heard any news yet? What are the doctors saying about his prognosis?" She offered the grandmother her hand as well. The woman shook it with a feeble grip.

The old man shook his head. "The doctors say his leg is broken real bad. He'll need surgery and physical therapy, but they're mostly concerned with the head injury right now. They don't know if there is going to be any brain damage, but they had to go in to relieve the pressure on his brain." The man's voice broke and he sank back down into the chair next to his wife. "I can't believe this is happening," he sobbed. "He was just walking home from around the corner."

Calvin's grandmother dabbed at her eyes with a balled up tissue. "Olivia, Calvin would be so glad that you are here. I'm glad that you came."

"Thank you," Olivia told her softly, taking a seat across from the couple. "I love him very much, and I really appreciate that you notified me when he was hurt."

"He asked for you in the ambulance," the Gretta Arliss explained. "To be honest, he's asked for you everyday since he came to live with us."

"Family of Calvin Arliss?" a doctor asked, coming to stand in the doorway. Olivia surged to her feet while Calvin's grandparents rose much more slowly. The doctor walked across the room and shook everyone's hand. "I'm Doctor Reed. I operated on Calvin."

"How is he?" Olivia asked, her voice thick with worry.

"Calvin survived the surgery, but we don't know the extent of the brain damage he has suffered. He could wake up tomorrow and be fine or he could need constant care the rest of his life."

"No!" the old woman cried, sobbing into her hands. Her husband had silent tears trickling down his cheeks as he held his wife close.

Olivia was stunned. Her heart pounded very loud in her ears as she thought of the vibrant little boy in her apartment, chasing her and squirting her with a water gun. She wrapped her arms around herself and sucked in a deep breath, barely able to talk around the lump in her throat. "Can we see him?" she asked.

The doctor nodded. "We are getting him settled in the ICU right now. A nurse will come get you when you can see him."

"Thank you, Doctor," the grandfather told the man. "We appreciate everything you've done for our grandson."

Once the doctor left, silence descended over the small group in the waiting room. The Arlisses cried softly together and Olivia huddled in her chair, her mind unwilling to believe that Calvin may never be the same little boy again. It seemed like forever until a nurse came to lead them to the ICU's small waiting room and then took Calvin's grandparent's back to visit him, leaving Olivia alone.

Unable to sit still any longer, she got to her feet and paced the confines of the small room. She spied a coffee pot in one corner and poured herself a cup. She took a sip and made a face, hurrying into the bathroom to empty the dark liquid into the sink. When she returned to the waiting room, Calvin's grandparents were just entering and returning to their seats, their faces pale and drawn.

"Would you like to see him now?" the nurse asked her.

"Yes, please," Olivia told her and followed the young woman down the hall.

She stopped at a doorway and motioned for Olivia to go inside. "You can visit with him for five minutes," she told the detective.

Olivia nodded and stepped inside the doorway, freezing at the sight of the little boy on the bed. He no longer looked like Calvin. His head had been shaved for the surgery and was wrapped in white gauze. His face was as pale as the sheets he was laying on and he was hooked to so many tubes and wires. Olivia felt a sob tear from her throat as she hurried to the little boy's side. "Calvin, I'm so sorry, sweetie," she murmured, brushing the back of her fingers against the boy's cheek. "I love you so much, and I'm right here. You just hang in there and get better for me, okay?" Tears dripped down her face and onto the blanket. "I'll be here at the hospital when you wake up."

She slid her hand carefully into the boy's. "It's going to be okay, Calvin, but you have to work really hard to get better. I'm going to ask your grandparents if you can come visit me. I'm still sleeping on the couch, you know, so the bed is open for you." Olivia leaned her face against Calvin's shoulder and sobbed until the nurse came to get her. "I love you, Calvin," she whispered one more time, kissing his cheek before following the nurse down the hall.

She immediately went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face upon entering the waiting room. She didn't want to upset Calvin's grandparents any more than they already were. Wiping her eyes one last time with trembling hands, she opened the door and rejoined them.

The time passed slowly. The nurse came back and took Calvin's grandparents to his room to see him again. Olivia sat huddled in her chair in the waiting room, staring blankly at the white wall across from her.

"Liv? How is he?"

Olivia whipped her head around to see Elliot hurrying into the waiting room, his face lined with concern. "I was at the movies with the twins, so I didn't get your message right away." He studied her face and knew the news wasn't good. Sinking into the chair next to her, he pinned her with his gaze and placed a gentle hand on her forearm. "Liv, what are the doctors saying?"

Olivia took a deep, shaky breath, knowing she couldn't hide her feelings from Elliot right now. They were too raw. "Uhmm, the doctors don't know what's going to happen with Calvin. They said he could wake up tomorrow and be perfectly fine or he could never be my Calvin again." Her voice broke on the last word and she buried her face in her hands.

She felt strong arms wrap around her, then she was pressed against Elliot's chest, crying into his t-shirt. Her body shook with sobs; all it took was Elliot's touch for her to release them.

"I'm sorry, Liv; I'm so sorry," he murmured over and over into her hair, stroking a strong, warm hand up and down her back.

The sound of someone clearing his throat made Elliot look up from his partner. Liv kept her face buried against his neck. He found himself looking at a man and a woman, both wearing long trench coats and stern expressions. He knew they were cops.

"I'm Detective Lance and this is my partner, Detective Hayes," the older cop, a man, said as he introduced both himself and the younger female officer. "We are investigating the hit and run accident that injured Calvin Arliss."

Olivia finally pulled back and wiped at her face, turning her attention to the two detectives as Calvin's grandparents reentered the waiting room.

To Be Continued…

Please review. It only takes a few seconds and it makes our day!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Moochie and Prairie do not own SVU.

Finding The Way Home

_The sound of someone clearing his throat made Elliot look up from his partner. Liv kept her face buried against his neck. He found himself looking at a man and a woman, both wearing long black trench coats and stern expressions. He knew they were cops._

"_I'm Detective Lance and this is my partner, Detective Hayes," the older cop, a man, said as he introduced both himself and the younger female officer. "We are investigating the hit and run accident that injured Calvin Arliss."_

_Olivia finally pulled back and wiped at her face, turning her attention to the two detectives as Calvin's grandparents reentered the waiting room._

Chapter 2

Detective Sgt. John Lance cleared his throat and inquired of Olivia, "Do you know of a conference room or other small room where we can speak with you both and the Arliss'?" A passing R.N. answered before Liv could speak and said, "If you'll just follow me, sir, I'll take you all to the consulting room we use here in the pediatric I.C.U."

Detective Lance thanked her and they all followed the young lady to the consulting/conference room. Opening the door, she kindly advised them that she would have the cafeteria send up coffee/tea services.

Once everyone was seated, Detective Sgt. Danielle Hayes opened the proceedings. "Before we start asking questions, please let me, and my partner, tell you how sorry we are that this happened. I have a boy Calvin's age and a girl a few years younger. I'd be a basket case if I was having to face this." Lance nodded in agreement. Detective Lance thanked her and they all followed the young lady to the consulting/conference room. Opening the door, she kindly advised them that she would have the cafeteria send up coffee/tea services.

Liv broke off and said to the Arliss', "Oh, I'm so sorry, I haven't introduced you to my partner. This is Lt. Detective Elliot Stabler." The usual responses were made, very quickly, while everyone was entering the room.

Addressing Mr. & Mrs. Arliss, Sgt. Hayes began, "We've been informed by the responding patrol officers that you did not actually see the accident occur. Is that correct?"

"Yes," replied Charlie. "I'm thankful we didn't. I think I might have had a heart attack. I've already had two. If I'd seen the dear little fellow…" Once again, tears began to track down his cheeks. Gretta leaned forward to gently pat the back of his hand.

Spotting a box of Kleenex on a counter, Liv brought it over and passed it to Charlie. Tremulously, he took one and gave her a weak nod of thanks.

Sgt. Hayes inquired, "Do you know if anyone was with Calvin when it happened? A school friend or neighborhood friend? Or any possible eye witnesses?"

Gretta informed the Sgt., "Virgil Jennings, our next door neighbor was putting sand on his walkway. He turned as he heard the accident happening. He saw the car roar past and he may have gotten the license or perhaps part of it. Other than that, no one saw anything. Now, may I ask you a question?"

A little surprised, Sgt. Hayes agreed. Gretta asked, straight out, "Could you tell us how this goes? How do you go about trying to find who did this to Calvin? What, exactly, is the process and what are the chances that you'll find the beast?"

"Well, Mrs. Arliss, I won't sugarcoat this. A hit-and-run is one of the most difficult crimes to solve. And this one, with only one semi-witness, will be one of the toughest of the tough. Unless Mr. Jennings can give a good description of the vehicle, or the license, or part of the license, it will be very hard going. Those two things are what usually solves this type of crime. But, still, 22% of all hit-and-runs go absolutely cold. We have an average of 125 of these incidents a week, most all of them involving cars hitting other cars, mailboxes, etc… Unless we have a witness or plate numbers, we just file a report for the victim to use for insurance purposes. We simply can't spare the manpower for minor property damage."

"But this, this 1% that involves life-threatening injury, this we slam with everything we have. We'll canvas every home in the neighborhood, every home on the route Calvin used to walk home in the hope that someone saw something. We'll notify every repair shop within 50 miles to be on the alert for any car with front end damage, especially the front headlights and bumper. We'll tell them that if such a car comes in, they should eyeball the damage to see if they spot anything that looks like blood, or looks like someone tried to clean up the way the damage looks. But most importantly, we'll make sure they understand that they should call us, immediately, if _any_ car with front end damage shows up."

"This afternoon our media liaison officer will be on the phone getting the local TV stations to attend a news conference where we'll ask for the public's assistance in finding the perpetrator."

Hesitating, Sgt. Hayes glances at her partner, leaned forward and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and she continued. "Is there any way you can offer a reward for information? It does encourage some people to come forward who otherwise would not bother."

Shaking his head, sadly, Charlie said, "No. Our retirement money was badly affected by the stock market crash. The Postal Service put about 60% of the retirement fund into Madhoff's investment firm. We live on what's left and the minimum Social Security payments. The $500 a month the State gives us for Calvin is what allows us to keep him."

Liv piped up with, "I can. I'm single, my condo is paid for and I've saved for years. I mean… no kids, no vacations, no one to support. I can start at $10,000 and go quite a bit higher, if need be."

Charlie gasped, "Good Heavens, we can't possibly let you do that! It's way too much money!"

"If it will help the Elizabeth police find the rotten bastard who did this to Calvin, that's all that matters. I _need _to do this for Calvin," was Liv's vigorous response.

Sgt. Lance finally added his two cents. "It could be potentially very helpful, Mr. Arliss. Sometimes it's what provides pivotal information."

Biting his lip and glancing between the Detectives, his wife, Liv, and El, Charlie looked down and quietly replied, "Yes. It's for Calvin. And we thank you from the bottom of our hearts, Olivia."

Liv had her heard turned toward Charlie and didn't see the look of pure pride on El's face. He was overwhelmed at the generosity of Liv's spirit.

Sgt Lance broke in with, "There's something else of which you need to be aware." Averting his eyes a bit, he informed the Arliss's, "There's the possibility that even if we identify a suspect, or suspects, that we may not be able to convict. If the accident was fueled by alcohol or drugs, the suspect's blood alcohol or "tox" level will not be what it was at the time of incident, so DUI will not be provable. We'll be forced to try for other indictments, such as reckless disregard for life and leaving the scene of an accident. We'll be lucky to put him away for 5 to 7."

Slewing his eyes around to look directly at the others, Sgt Lance continued, "But one thing I want you to know. We will move the earth in order to give Calvin the justice he deserves. I believe a hit-and-run is an assault against society, an assault against the social contract that allows us to live in a civilized land. My partner and I will not rest until we have the answers."

Looking him up and down, Charlie Arliss answered for them all. "You know, Sgt. I believe you truly will."

Out in the hallway an alarm began to blare at a resounding decibel level. Over the speakers came that heart-stopping expression, "CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE! ENTIRE PICU TEAM TO 402! STAT! STAT! STAT!"

"CALVIN!" Liv screamed his name and scrambled towards the door.

El grabbed her. "No, Liv, you can't go in. You _can't_. You'd interfere with the medical team."

Shaking and sobbing, Liv sagged into El's arms. Charlie and Gretta sat in shock. The Detectives simply looked even more grim. And the alarm clanged on…

To be Continued in Chapter 3...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SVU sadly does not belong to Moochie or Prairie.

Finding the Way Home

_Out in the hallway an alarm began to blare at a resounding decibel level. Over the speakers came that heart-stopping expression, "CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE! ENTIRE PICU TEAM TO 402! STAT! STAT! STAT!"_

"_CALVIN!" Liv screamed his name and scrambled towards the door. _

_El grabbed her. "No, Liv, you can't go in. You can't. You'd interfere with the medical team."_

_Shaking and sobbing, Liv sagged into El's arms. Charlie and Gretta sat in shock. __The Detectives__ simply looked even more grim. And the alarm clanged on…_

Chapter 3

"Let me go," Olivia sobbed, no longer even fighting against her partner, but repeating the same words over and over. "Let me go. Let me go."

Holding her by her upper arms, Elliot managed to get her seated in a chair. He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. "Liv, come on, take some deep breaths for me. This isn't helping Calvin."

She nodded, nearly hyperventilating, and focused her gaze on Elliot's blue eyes, breathing in tandem with him. It took a few moments, but finally her breathing slowed as she got lost in the depths of his caring gaze. Olivia squeezed her partner's hands and whispered her thanks before tearing her eyes from his and standing to pace the room.

Elliot grunted as he pushed to his feet and then sat in a chair and watched helplessly as Olivia traversed the same path around the small room skirting the detectives that sat in one corner comparing notes quietly. Turning his gaze to the Arlisses, anguish gripped Elliot's heart as he watched the elderly Charlie comfort his sobbing wife. Both looked tired and feeble after spending a long day at the hospital.

Olivia stopped in front of Elliot and rubbed her arms nervously. "I'm so cold," she chattered. "Why are hospitals always freezing?"

"Here," Elliot told her, standing and slipping off his navy blue hoodie. "Put this on; you'll warm up." He held the sweatshirt out so his partner could slip her arms in.

Though a tall woman, the hoodie dwarfed her. As Elliot helped her into his sweatshirt, she leaned into his touch a little longer than she should have. That was happening more and more often these days since his divorce from Kathy last year. She wrapped the hoodie around her as she forced herself to walk across the room to distance herself from her partner and crossed her arms, still freezing. She was comforted by Elliot's scent permeating from the soft cotton fabric. It was like being hugged by the man himself. Olivia sighed and pushed that thought away and focused on Calvin. She could think about her feelings for Elliot later; right now her heart was aching as she thought about her little boy fighting for his life in a room down the hall.

"Can we go back out into the waiting room?" she asked Elliot as she swiveled around again to face him. "I want to make sure that the doctors know where to find us."

"That's probably a good idea," Elliot told her, slipping an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the door. He turned around and smiled at Calvin's grandparents. "Would you like to join us?" he asked kindly.

Charlie looked to his wife, who nodded and wiped at her tears. The two Elizabeth, New Jersey detectives moved forward and graciously helped the elderly couple stand and walk toward the door. After a few quiet words with the Arlisses after they got them situated in neighboring chairs, the detectives excused themselves and slipped out. "We're going to follow up on a few leads and check back with you later," Sgt. Lance kindly informed Calvin's waiting family. "Hopefully, we will have more news for you then and maybe you will have some for us about Calvin."

"Good luck," Sgt. Hayes offered softly, compassion shining in her dark eyes.

"Thank you," Charlie murmured. "Thank you so much."

As they settled themselves in the waiting room after the detectives left, Olivia and Elliot sitting side-by-side on an uncomfortable vinyl loveseat, a nurse bustled in and called, "Family of Calvin Arliss?"

"Right here!" Olivia called anxiously, hurrying to her feet once again. Elliot stood next to her and grasped her hand, twining his fingers with hers. She held on tight, shooting him a frightened look.

The nurse looked at each person in turn as she spoke. "Calvin has been taken back into surgery. The brain began to swell again and became so swollen that it was pressing on the brain stem, causing him to go into cardiac arrest. The doctor will be in to talk to you as soon as he can." She gave them a sympathetic look and hurried away as if eager to get away from their pain.

Olivia placed trembling hands over her mouth and felt her legs give way. Elliot caught her and wrapped her in his strong arms, pressing his lips against her ear and murmuring quiet reassurances.

"I'm losing him, El," she finally managed to choke out, pulling back to look her partner in the eyes.

The tone of her voice scared him; he had never heard Olivia sound so vulnerable. "Hey," he told her, cupping her face in both of his hands, "don't give up on Calvin yet. He's a fighter, Liv. He wouldn't have survived all the rough times in his life to become the great kid that he is if he wasn't a strong person."

Olivia's doe brown eyes looked sorrowfully at Elliot, shimmering with tears. She nodded, wanting very much to believe what he was telling her, but afraid to get her hopes up. She was shocked speechless by what happened next. Her partner leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss next to her lips.

Elliot couldn't believe what he had just done. He opened his mouth not sure what he was going to say just as Gretta shouted, "Charlie!" Both he and Olivia turned to see the elderly man grip his chest and slump to the ground.

"We need some help here!" Elliot called as both he and Olivia ran to the elderly couple's side. Charlie was now lying on the floor, gasping and clutching his chest.

Gretta sobbed. "Don't leave me, Charlie," she wailed, crying into Olivia's shoulder when the younger woman slipped an arm around her. "The doctor said if he had another heart attack he probably wouldn't make it." She looked up at Liv with frightened eyes that looked just like Calvin's as he was being pulled away from her.

Liv swallowed hard around the lump in her throat and hugged the frail woman close, watching wide-eyed as doctors and nurses appeared and lifted Charlie onto a gurney. A nurse took Gretta from Olivia and helped the woman follow her husband down to the ER.

Elliot and Olivia stood next to one another, their eyes following the patient as the elevator doors closed behind him and the doctor trying to save his life. Both were completely silent, unsure of what to say to one another. Neither had forgotten the kiss Elliot had given his partner, even in the excitement of the moment.

Then, Olivia, sucking in a deep breath, reached out and tucked her hand into his, squeezing it in a reassuring grip and giving him a small smile to let him know that things were all right between them. "I hope Charlie's going to be okay," she said tentatively.

"So do I, Liv," Elliot replied, tugging on her hand to lead her back over to the chairs. She followed, but before they could sit down a nurse appeared.

"Dr. Reed is finishing up with Calvin now. He will be out to talk to you in just a little bit. I'll be up at the desk if you need anything," she said with a gentle smile.

Olivia nodded woodenly and suddenly pulled away from Elliot, walking to the window that looked out across the city. Her partner followed her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his warmth and strength, resting her head against his strong shoulder.

Elliot looked at Olivia and was amazed. The late afternoon sunlight streamed through the window, highlighting her smooth, creamy skin and reflecting off the highlights in hair. Her beauty made him catch his breath.

Olivia must have heard his quick intake of air because she turned to him, a look of confusion on her face. Her eyes connected with his, and she was trapped in his gaze, unable to tear herself away. She watched as Elliot's hand moved to trace the contours of her cheek, shivering at his soft touch. "El," she whispered.

"Family of Calvin Arliss?" Doctor Reed boomed as he entered the waiting room.

Olivia and Elliot started and turned away from the window, the afternoon sun now warming their backs. "Right here, Doctor," Olivia told him, as she and Elliot moved forward.

"I was able to relieve the pressure on Calvin's brain," the doctor began, "but I don't know how much damage has been done. Basically, now it's a waiting game until he wakes up and we see what we're dealing with. I'm keeping him sedated to give his body a chance to heal. We can't even think about surgery on his broken leg right now. His body is too weak."

Elliot glanced at his partner and saw that she was too upset to speak, so he extended his hand for the doctor to shake. "Thank you, Doctor. We appreciate everything you've done."

"I wish I could do more," he told them with a sigh. "A nurse will let you know when you are able to see Calvin. Will you let his grandparents know the news?"

"Certainly," Elliot replied.

After the doctor left, El turned to Olivia. Without speaking, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sob. He pulled her against him and let her cry into his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her dark silky hair. He held her until she cried herself out, resting against him exhausted with an occasional hiccup.

When she finally pulled back, she brushed at his shirt. "I got your shirt wet," she told him in a shaky voice.

He shrugged. "It will dry; you are more important." He watched as Olivia's eyes widened in surprise at his words. Elliot caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips to press a quick kiss to her palm.

Olivia felt his touch way down in the center of her soul. She couldn't stop herself from trembling.

Elliot couldn't have said why he was being so brave tonight unless his emotions were just on overload with everything that was going on. His partner was in pain and he wanted to comfort her. Things had gradually progressed between them since his divorce from Kathy. He and Liv had been spending a lot more time together lately, especially since Calvin had gone to live with his grandparents. He found himself drawn to her, mesmerized by the deep brown of her eyes or the lilting tone of her voice. He looked for any excuse to touch her, and today was just full of excuses.

"I need to go down and see Mrs. Arliss. Will you be okay here by yourself?" he asked her.

Olivia nodded, her palm still burning where Elliot had kissed it. "Yes, I'll be fine, but hurry back."

He gave her a gentle smile. "I will; I promise." After leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on her forehead, Elliot moved to the elevators. He watched through the doors as they closed to see his partner wiping more tears from her cheeks.

To Be Continued…

Review! Review! Review! We want to hear from you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own anything concerning SVU and we surely aren't going to make a single red cent here. But, I wouldn't mind looking as good as Olivia and I'm pretty sure Prairie wouldn't mind if Elliott hung around at her place. ;) (And Moochie apologizes for her little rant on overmedicating Seniors. When I learned they had my 88 year old Mom on 20 meds, I started doing research, and then I went off on her Doctor. We got her down to 6. She improved to the point she had another really great two years with us. Don't let that happen to your parents! ("Not a sermon, just a thought." Anyone in the D.C. Metroplex understands the quote, LOL! Thank you, Pastor Dave!)

"Finding the Way Home" - Chapter 4

Elliott made his way down to the cardiac unit and found Gretta Arliss sitting in the waiting area, looking like she was on the verge of a heart attack herself. Looking up at Stabler as he entered, he could see the flash of pure fear in her eyes. She was terrified he was about to tell her that her bright, sweet, precious grandson had died.

"No, Gretta. Thank the Lord, he's still with us." Gretta let her tears spill over. El went over to the aged woman who'd had more shocks in the last 12 hours than anyone her age should ever experience.

Sitting, he took her arthritis-ridden hand in his and gently patted the back. Calvin's doctor came out to explain what was going on. "His brain swelled, Gretta. They put in a shunt and successfully relieved the pressure. But Calvin went into cardiac arrest during the episode and they're not sure if that's going to be a factor in whether or not he'll have brain damage. They are hoping for the best. By keeping him in an artificial coma, they can keep him absolutely still and gradually bring him around as his brain injury improves." Hesitating, El asked, "Is there any word on Charlie?"

Gretta nodded her head. "It isn't as bad as we thought. It really wasn't a full blown heart attack. It was a severe anxiety/panic attack that can mimic a heart attack very, very closely. They've given him an anti-anxiety medication. I'm hoping he won't have to keep taking it. He doesn't need to add another medication to what he's already taking. I really worry about "Senior over-medication."

Elliott nodded his head. "I understand that. When I got a call from her neighbors that I needed to check on my Mother, A.S.A.P., I discovered she was taking medications that should never, ever be combined. No wonder she was dancing on the beach at two a.m., in nothing but her bathrobe." Smiling a little bit at the image, he continued, "In a month we had her reduced to 4 medications, from 20. And she became her old, creative, involved with the world, self. It really is very important to keep track of Seniors level of medication."

"Elliott, they're going to let me see Charlie in a little bit. They do want to keep him overnight, for observation to make sure he's stress level is all right. I'll let him know about Calvin. It will certainly help him feel better. Why don't you go back to your lady? She needs you far more than I do, right now. I have Charlie to sit with and I know that you'll tell us right away if there is any change in Calvin."

Nodding and standing, Elliott gave Gretta a gentle kiss on the top of her head and a little squeeze of the shoulder. Walking down the hospital corridor to the elevator, El suddenly stopped short. "What in the world made Gretta assume Liv is 'My lady?" he mused. Shaking his head at the innate wisdom of older individuals, Elliott paused when his cell phone rang. Stopping, and then leaning against the wall, he flipped it open and barked, "Stabler."

Detective John Lance cleared his throat. "I thought you'd like an update, Stabler. We took Calvin's clothes and backpack to the CSU Lab when we left. The clothes haven't told us much, yet. There was quite a bit of glass in the clothes, so we're confident that we'll be able to identify the type of car that hit him. But that's not the really interesting info. In a small, outside, zippered pocket in Calvin's backpack we found a small piece of paper with a phone number on it. We traced it to Vivian's work-release facility in Bedford, NY. That's in Westchester County?" John phrased it almost as a question.

"Yeah, I'm very familiar with it," Elliott replied.

"We also found an expensive, pre-paid, cell phone. One of the ones where you can text, access the Web, make a video, take photos, etc… And we lucked out. The pre-paid minutes were charged to a credit card. Unbelievably, David Harrison put 5,000 minutes on the phone. I can't understand it, but he made bail on the murder charge for killing Sarah. What's really interesting is, that except for the first phone call, Calvin has not responded to any other calls from his Mother. Mostly, he's been downloading music and texting with a girl in his class about homework. I'm thinking, first crush." Elliott could almost see John's grin over the phone.

John's next words wiped out any semblance of a smile on Stabler's face. "We've also discovered that Vivian has been calling David Harrison at least once a week, sometimes more. All calls at the Bedford facility are recorded, but the calls really sound like they're coded. El, we know that David is Calvin's Dad. He's a real hard case, Stabler. He's killed others, before Sarah, though we've never been able to prove it. He's never really let go of Vivian. Frankly, we're all worried about this scenario. You keep close to Cal, and you keep close to your lady. Don't let any strangers in the room with either of them. Got it?"

El's breath hitched. "You think, somehow, his parents are involved in trying to kill him?"

"El, they're parasites without normal emotions, so, yes, we're worried. Don't leave Calvin alone."

Breathing in and out, heavily, Elliott promises that NO ONE will get near Calvin or Olivia. John ends the call and Elliott sprints for the stairs. As he approaches Room 402, his peripheral vision acknowledges the fact that the door to the stairwell has opened.

The first thing he sees coming through the door is a huge, freakin', gun…

To Be Continued….

Please drop us a review. We love them!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: SVU isn't ours. We're only borrowing Liv, El, and Calvin.

**Special Thanks** to SVUProductions for answering our questions.

Finding the Way Home

"_We also found an expensive, pre-paid, cell phone. One of the ones where you can text, access the Web, make a video, take photos, etc… And we lucked out. The pre-paid minutes were charged to a credit card. _**_Unbelievably, _**_**David Harrison**_**_ put 5,000 minutes on the phone. I can't understand it, but he made bail on the murder charge for killing Sarah. What's really interesting is, that except for the first phone call, Calvin has not responded to any other calls from his Mother_**_**.**__ Mostly, he's been downloading music and texting with a girl in his class about homework. I'm thinking, first crush." Elliott could almost see John's grin over the phone._

_John's next words wiped out any semblance of a smile on Stabler's face. "We've also discovered that Vivian has been calling David Harrison at least once a week, sometimes more. All calls at the Bedford facility are recorded, but the calls really sound like they're coded. _**_El, we know that David is Calvin's Dad. He's a real hard case, Stabler. He's killed others, before Sarah, though we've never been able to prove it._**_He's never really let go of Vivian. Frankly, we're all worried about this scenario. You keep close to Cal, and you keep close to your lady. Don't let any strangers in the room with either of them. Got it?"_

_El's breath hitched. "You think, somehow, his parents are involved in trying to kill him?" _

"_El, they're parasites without normal emotions, so, yes, we're worried. Don't leave Calvin alone."_

_Breathing in and out, heavily, Elliott promises that NO ONE will get near Calvin or Olivia. John ends the call and Elliott sprints for the stairs. As he approaches Room 402, his peripheral vision acknowledges the fact that the door to the stairwell has opened._

_The first thing he sees coming through the door is a huge, freakin', gun…_

Chapter 5

Olivia paced the waiting room anxiously waiting for Elliot to return, or to be allowed in to see Calvin, whichever came first. She shoved her sweaty hands into the pockets of her jeans and stared out of the window. Her mind jumped from one thought to the next. How would Calvin's grandparents care for him if he had permanent disabilities from the hit and run? _Would_ they be able to care for him? After all of this was over, would she ever be allowed to see him again?

Heaving a frustrated sigh, Olivia turned away from the view, chewing her lower lip. Her stomach flip-flopped as a nurse walked into the waiting room. "Family of Calvin Arliss?" she called.

"Right here," she answered, tugging her hands out of her pockets and wiping them nervously on her jeans. "Can I see him now?"

"Sure," the nurse smiled. "Right this way."

Olivia followed the nurse down the hallway; she knew when Elliot came back and found her gone he would ask about seeing Calvin. Stopping outside of the same room as before, Olivia took a deep breath before stepping inside. Her precious little boy lay there as pale as the sheets on the bed hooked to numerous tubes and wires. "Hey, Calvin," she whispered, leaning over to press a kiss against the boy's cheek. "I'm right here, Baby." She slid her hand down into his and squeezed gently so he could feel her presence.

Olivia heard the nurse's footsteps fade away down the hall, and she was left alone with her boy. "You're going to have to be strong, Calvin. It's going to take you a little while to get better. I'll be here as long as your grandparents will let me," she kissed his cheek again, her stomach churning every time she looked at the bandages wrapped around his shorn head. Her mind flashed back to laughing in the squadroom and playing Rock, Paper, Scissors with Elliot. It didn't seem possible that this could be the same little boy lying so sick and still in a hospital bed.

Olivia felt silent tears tracking their way down her cheeks and she brushed them away impatiently. Glancing at her watch, she wondered what was taking Elliot so long and hoped that Charlie was okay for Gretta's sake and for Calvin's.

Out in the hall….

Elliot froze, his hand immediately sliding to where he kept his off-duty gun. The metal was cool in his hand, and his stomach burned in anticipation of whoever was coming through that door. He vowed that they would never get to Olivia and Calvin, his family, the people he loved. Elliot wished he'd had time to alert hospital security to what was going on.

The seconds it took for the gunman to round the doorway felt like hours. "Freeze, Police!" Elliot bellowed.

The man with the gun, thirty-ish with greasy, sandy-blonde hair, looked surprised before ducking behind a food services cart in the hallway and firing off a shot at Elliot.

In Calvin's room, Olivia nearly fell off her chair at the sound of Elliot yelling and a gunshot right outside of the door. As nurses' screams echoed down the hallway, her eyes immediately fell on Calvin. She didn't know if putting him on the floor to keep him out of the range of gunshots would do more harm than good. She decided to leave him where he was for the moment and assess the situation.

With a sweaty hand, she snatched out her off-duty weapon and eased to the doorway. Her eyes widened in shock as she peered out into the hall. She could just make out the muzzle of a non-police issue gun peeking through the trays of a food services cart in front of the stairwell. Plaster from where a bullet had entered the wall lay scattered over the floor.

Her heart jumped when she heard her partner's voice call out from the empty room next door. "Give it up! I know you've been hired to kill Calvin Arliss. Everything is out in the open now. The nurses heard the shot. Hospital security will be here any minute. The police have been called. You're out-numbered."

Olivia sucked in her breath when Elliot said that the man had been hired to kill Calvin. Strengthening her resolve, she tightened her grip on the handle of her gun. That man would not kill her child.

What happened next occurred so quickly that it all seemed like a blur to Olivia. The gunman shouted, "They're not here yet!" and burst across the hall toward Calvin's doorway not knowing Olivia was there, firing a shot toward the room where Elliot was taking cover.

Olivia stepped out and calmly fired off two rounds, hitting the gunman square in the chest and sending him flying backwards into the food cart, mashed potatoes and gravy scattering everywhere all over the floor and walls. More screams from the nurse's station echoed down the hall.

When she was sure the killer wasn't moving, she kicked his gun away and then Olivia called out for her partner as she tucked her gun, safety on, into her waistband. "Elliot!" She ducked into the room next door with her heart pounding in fear, and found Elliot clutching his arm, his hand blood-stained. Falling to her knees next to him, she tried to get a good look at the wound.

"It's okay," he winced, "just a flesh-wound." His eyes traced her body from head-to-toe looking for injuries. "Are you okay and Calvin?"

"We're fine, El," she promised softly, cupping his face gently, his skin warm beneath her palm.

He leaned into her touch and gazed into her eyes, chewing his lower lip for moment before responding. "I'm glad, Liv. I was scared to death when I saw that gun. If I was only a few seconds later…" he trailed off.

"But you weren't," she reassured him. "Come on; we need to get your arm looked at." Olivia helped him to his feet, anxious for a doctor to look at his wound. "How did you know?" she asked. "Who was trying to kill Calvin?" She was full of questions as she helped him out into the hallway. Anger surged through her. She could have lost Elliot **and** Calvin today – her little make-shift family.

The first thing they noticed was Detectives Lance and Hayes running down the hallway toward them, black coats flapping. Hospital security now swarmed the corridor.

"Freeze! Don't move!" a security officer yelled at Olivia and Elliot. They froze, Liv clutching Elliot tightly, her eyes widening at the amount of blood that continued to drip down his arm.

To Be Continued…

We thrive on reviews. Pretty please….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Moochie and Prairie do not own any aspect of SVU. It's sad, but it's a fact…sigh. I apologize for how long it's taken to get this update to you all. The death and funeral of a very, very dear lady has taken up all my time and emotions for the last week. -Moochiecat

"Finding The Way Home"

_Olivia helped him to his feet, anxious for a doctor to look at his wound. "How did you know?" she asked. "Who was trying to kill Calvin?" She was full of questions as she helped him out into the hallway. Anger surged through her. She could have lost Elliot __**and**__ Calvin today – her little makeshift family._

_The first thing they noticed was Detectives Lance and Hayes running down the hallway toward them, black coats flapping. Hospital security now swarmed the corridor. _

"_Freeze! Don't move!" a security officer yelled at Olivia and Elliot. They froze, Liv clutching Elliot tightly, her eyes widening at the amount of blood that continued to drip down his arm._

Chapter 6

Detectives John Vance and Danielle Hayes rushed towards Liv and Elliot. Vance began to assess El's injury and Hayes veered off to verify that the shooter was out of action, or dead. The verdict was dead, "not only nearly dead, he's really most sincerely dead!"

John took one look at the wound in El's arm and started demanding a Doctor's assistance at the top of his lungs. The detective had a great deal of experience with gunshot wounds and El's wound was screaming "Nicked artery. Everyone pay attention and act fast. NOW!"

Dr. Reed, Calvin's surgeon, came bounding around the corner. Dropping on his knees before, Elliot he immediately began to put pressure on the bleeding. Barking at the Nurses, he ordered a gurney and the immediate preparation of an operating room. Det. Vance assisted Dr. Reed in transferring Elliot to the gurney. He started down the hall towards the O.R.

"Wait! Please, Dr. Reed, wait for just a second," begged Liv. "What's happening? Please!" Turning for a moment, Dr. Reed threw back, "Arterial bleeding. Must stop it, or he could bleed out or lose the arm. We have to go, _NOW_!" The medical team took off at a dead run.

Liv began to sag to the floor. Dets. Hayes and Lance grabbed her around the waist and led her back into Calvin's room. They had just enough time to get Olivia into a chair before she became almost dead weight.

Sobbing uncontrollably, Liv moaned over and over, "No, no, no. It's too much, too much. I can't take any more…I…just…can't… Not El, not El…" Bending over her lap, Olivia covered her face and began to rock up and down.

Alarmed, Det. Danielle Hayes moved over to her and began to gently rub circles on Liv's back. "Olivia, Olivia, You need to listen to us. This isn't doing Elliot any good. Or Calvin. He may be able to hear you, remember? Don't you think it would be a better use of your time and emotions to assist us in finding the bastards behind this?"

Fighting with everything she had, Olivia managed to take a deep breath, release a cleansing shudder and get herself back under control. With a few more deep breaths, she was able to respond to Danielle. "Yes. Of course. That's what matters the most. I'm sure Dr. Reed will take brilliant care of El, and crying my eyes out in here certainly isn't something Cal needs."

Turning to John Lance, Liv inquired, "The man I killed…was it David Harrison, Cal's Dad?"

Shaking his head no, Det. Lance explained, "No, Liv. I recognize this scumbag. It's Tom Morten. He's been in and out of the Elizabeth, NJ juvenile and judicial system since he was 10 years old. He's a 'for hire,' who'll take out anyone, children included, for a lousy $2,000. David Harrison is still 'in the wind."

Digesting this horrifying bit of news, Liv nodded her understanding. "First thing then, is Cal's safety. Can you arrange for an officer inside and outside his door, 24/7?"

"Absolutely, Liv. Right now." Det. Hayes whipped out her Dept. issued cell and placed a call. A few minutes later she hung up and let Liv know, "Done. There will be three uniforms. Two outside, on either side of door. They'll angle the chairs slightly so that each Officer has a clear view of his side of the corridor. The third Officer will be opposite the entrance door to the room, directly in front of Cal's bed. All three will have their weapons drawn and ready, at all times. Shifts will be eight hours at a time."

"Excellent," was Olivia's brief response. "Now our problem is stopping David Harrison from trying again, either with another assassin, or trying it himself. Does anyone have any idea where he hangs out, or know his last address?"

"He usually crashes with any friend that will let him have a couch for the night. There are a few bars he tends to drift back and forth between. We'll set up inside surveillance on all of them." This was from Det. Lance.

"I wonder…" Liv mused. "Yeah, it might work." Facing her two colleagues, she resumed, "I'm going to take a photo of Cal and stick in front of Vivian's face. If she sees what David did, maybe, just maybe, there will be just enough faint residue of maternal feeling that Vivian may tell us where she thinks David is hiding out."

Looking at each other with a raised eyebrow, Lance and Hayes had the same question. Det. Hayes gave voice to it. "Uhm, Liv, maybe Danielle and I should do that. It may be emotionally overwhelming for you, facing a woman who has so little regard for her own child that she's willing for him to die so she can have the insurance money. Danni and I would be much more objective."

Staring at them with her huge, luminous, brown eyes, Liv couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mouth gaped open and shut a few times and then the air went out of her and she visibly sagged a shade. "Yeah, O.K. You're right. I might try to rip her head off if she refused to cooperate with me."

"There are other issues, as well, Liv," Lance said quietly. "If you're here in the hospital, there's another set of very observant eyes helping to guard Cal. You can also relieve one of our uniforms if they need a few minutes to eat, or whatever. And I think Mrs. Arliss finds your presence to be more than just comforting. I think she's becoming dependant on you being here while she's trying to deal with two traumatic events, at the same time."

Nodding her agreement, Liv staood and shooks hands with both detectives. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"No need to thank us Olivia," said Danielle. "Anytime someone puts the most innocent in jeopardy, the Elizabeth PD will not let it go until that poor child has a rightful measure of justice. We _**will**_ track down David Harrison and put him where he will never again see a view that doesn't have bars in it."

The door to Cal's room began to open. Three guns were drawn and readied for fire. Dr. Reed took one look and put his arms straight up in the air. "Good God, don't fire! I'm one of the good guys," he yelled. "Do you want another poor soul being treated for a massive heart attack? You scared me out the last 10 years of my life!"

With slightly turned up edges to their mouths, the Detectives holstered their weapons while muttering apologies in the general direction of Dr. Reed.

Once their attention was back on him, he proceeded, "So, does anyone want to know about Detective Stabler's condition…?

To Be Continued…

Over to Prairie… "ooooh I do so love "cliffies," "hee, hee, hee," she chuckles, evilly.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Moochie and Prairie don't own SVU.

Finding the Way Home

_The door to Cal's room began to open. Three guns were drawn and readied for fire. Dr. Reed took one look and put his arms straight up in the air. "Good God, don't fire! I'm one of the good guys," he yelled. "Do you want another poor soul being treated for a massive heart attack? You scared me out the last 10 years of my life!"_

_With slightly turned up edges to their mouths, the Detectives holstered their weapons while muttering apologies in the general direction of Dr. Reed._

_Once their attention was back on him, he proceeded, "So, does anyone want to know about Detective Stabler's condition…?_

Chapter 7

Olivia immediately surged to her feet at the doctor's words, crossing her arms so that no one could see how much she was trembling, her brown eyes wide and anxious. "Please, how is he?"

Danielle Hayes moved to stand next to her and placed a comforting arm around her back. Olivia stiffened involuntarily at the other woman's touch. Liv had always been one to build walls around herself; she had been hurt too many times. Now with Calvin and Elliot both severely injured, Olivia felt bruised and fragile emotionally, especially after her breakdown a short while before. She was shoring her walls up again; she had to be strong for her boys.

Dr. Reed smiled at her with understanding. "I expect him to make a full recovery. The bullet did nick an artery, but we were able to stop the bleeding rather quickly. He's going to feel weak for several days because of the blood loss, and he should take it easy so he doesn't tear open the wound and start bleeding again."

Olivia nodded, brushing impatiently at the tears that trickled down her cheeks. "Thank you, Dr. Reed, for saving Elliot's life," she choked out past the lump in her throat as she extended her hand.

The doctor shook it heartily, beaming happily at her. "You are very welcome, Detective. I know you'll take good care of your partner. He's in Recovery right now; a nurse will let you know when you can see him." He glanced over at the other detectives in the room. "I'll be sure to let you know it's me the next time I try to come in this door."

They exhanged amused looks after he left the room. Danielle turned to Olivia. "We'll be out in the hallway making some calls and give you some time alone with Calvin."

"Thanks," Olivia told her. She turned back to the little boy lying motionless in the bed and took his hand carefully in hers. "Everything is okay, Sweetie. You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you." She leaned over and kissed his smooth, pale cheek. Her heart thudded in her chest as his face twitched and his eyelids fluttered.

"Calvin," she murmured as she leaned over him and fixed her eyes on his face, "open your eyes for me." Her fingers stroked the back of his hand. "I'm right here, so wake up and talk to me. I've missed you so much. It's been a long time since we've talked." She rubbed the backs of her fingers over the soft skin of his face, her eyes straying from the bandages that swathed his head. "Come on, Sweetie; you can do it."

Calvin's eyelids fluttered again, and this time nearly opened before he became still.

Hope soared in Olivia's heart. She scooted the chair closer to the bed and sat down, clutching the child's hand tightly. "Your grandparents are downstairs. Your grandfather wasn't feeling well for a little while, so the doctors checked him out. He's going to be fine, but he's resting. Your grandma is staying with him since I'm up here with you."

Calvin's face twitched again, and he moaned softly.

Olivia felt him squeeze her hand and a smile spread over her face. "Open your eyes, Calvin."

The little boy groaned and his eyelids fluttered. Finally, they opened and he blinked several times before he was able to focus on Olivia.

"Hi, Sweetie," Olivia said softly, feeling tears build in her eyes. She blinked them back and rubbed his arm. "I'm so glad you're awake. Are you thirsty?" She watched as Calvin blinked again and tried to swallow; his throat was so dry that he winced.

"I'll be right back," she told him. "I'll get you some ice chips." She hurried into the hall and after a quick explanation to the officers standing guard, she retrieved a cup of ice chips and a spoon and returned to Calvin's side. "Here you go." Olivia spooned a little bit between the boy's lips, and he swallowed gratefully.

"'Livia," he rasped out, his voice rusty with disuse, "what happened?" He winced again as he tried to move.

Olivia stroked his cheek and smiled tenderly at the child she loved like a son. "You were hit by a car on the way home from school. You hit your head pretty hard and had to have surgery. You also have a broken leg." She watched the emotions play over his face as he processed the information.

He shifted on the bed, groaning in pain and then an expression of terror appeared on his face. "Olivia," he said his voice stronger this time, "why is it so hard for me to move my left arm and leg? What's wrong with them?" His eyes were wide with panic, and he struggled to reach for her hand with his weakened arm.

Olivia took Calvin's hand tightly in hers, fear churning in her own stomach. She didn't know the answered to his questions herself. The doctor had said he didn't know if there would be lasting brain damage. What if Calvin was never able to use hand left arm or leg properly again? Panic clawed at her, but she fought it back and forced what she hoped was a soothing expression onto her face.

"Calvin," she said softly, "listen to me. Your head was hurt very badly in the accident, and the doctor said that could cause some problems." She pushed the nurse's call button with her free hand. "I think we should let Dr. Reed come take a look at you. He can probably tell us more about your arm and your leg."

"My head hurts," Calvin whimpered, tears shining in his eyes. "I'm scared, Olivia. Why did this happen to me?"

"I don't know, Sweetie," she told him, leaning forward to brush a kiss to his cheek.

She watched as Calvin put a hand to his head and felt the bandage. "Is my hair underneath?" he asked anxiously.

Olivia sighed. "I'm sure they had to shave your head, Calvin, so they could do surgery. Don't worry; I'm sure it will grow back quickly. Until it does, I'll buy you a collection of ball caps to wear, one for each of your favorite teams." Her heart ached as she watched him blink tears from his eyes.

The nurse appeared in the doorway. She grinned at the sight of Calvin wide awake. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Calvin," she said, hurrying into the room so she could check his vital signs. "I'm Melissa, and I'll be your nurse today."

Olivia spoke up. "He's complaining of weakness in his right arm and leg," she told the nurse anxiously.

Melissa nodded as she jotted Calvin's temperature down on his chart. "I'll have Dr. Reed paged right away," she told them, patting Calvin's good arm gently. "He's going to take good care of you," she told the boy.

Olivia gave Calvin a reassuring smile when after the nurse left. "I think you'll like Dr. Reed. He's very nice."

Calvin took a deep breath and looked confused again. "Why are you here, Olivia? I thought I wasn't allowed to see you." The thought had just occurred to him.

"Well, when you got hurt your social worker called me and told me that your grandparents said I could come visit you." She watched as a happy grin spread over his face. "I've missed you so much, Calvin. My apartment is too empty without you there."

"I miss you, too, Olivia, and I miss Elliot. Do you think my grandparents will let him come visit me, too?" He looked hopefully at his former guardian.

Olivia wasn't quite sure how to answer him for a moment, but decided that he needed to know the truth. "Calvin," she said slowly, "Elliot is here, but he got hurt and had to have surgery."

Calvin's eyes widened. "Surgery?" he asked. "Will he be okay? How did he get hurt?"

"He's going to be fine," Olivia soothed, using the soft voice she used when speaking to victims. "The doctor said he's going to be tired and sore and have to take it easy for awhile, but he'll be okay." She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts before speaking again. "He was shot in the arm and bleeding a lot. The doctors had to do surgery to stop the bleeding."

Worry wrinkled Calvin's forehead and he sighed. "I wanna go home to your apartment, Olivia. That's where I want to be. That's the only place I've ever been happy. None of this would have happened if I could have stayed with you."

Olivia felt tears prick her eyes. "I wish you were with me, too, Calvin. I loved having you live with me."

"I wish I was your son, Calvin Benson, like I wrote on the picture I made you," he admitted.

Liv leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "I love you, Sweetie. If you were my son, I'd be the proudest mom in the world."

"It's Dr. Reed; I'm just coming in to see my patient," a voice boomed from the hallway, interrupting them before Olivia could say any more. The doctor walked in and smiled at Calvin. "Hello, Calvin; my name is Dr. Reed. It's very nice to meet you."

"Hi," Calvin told him softly. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"You're very welcome. Now, Melissa tells me you are having some weakness in your left arm and leg." When Calvin nodded, Dr. Reed began his examination, getting Calvin to squeeze his hand and push against him with his leg. He asked the boy several questions and made notes on a pad of paper in his hand.

"Okay," he finally announced. "You are doing very well, young man, for taking such a nasty bump on the head and needing brain surgery. We will probably need to run some tests, but I think with physical therapy you will probably regain close to full use of your left arm and leg. Now, you'll still need surgery to repair your broken leg in few days once you've gained some of your strength back."

"Surgery?" Calvin asked, his face growing even paler.

Olivia moved to sit next to him on the bed and slid her arm around him. "It's going to be fine, Sweetie. I'll be right here at the hospital. I'm not going anywhere."

Calvin leaned into her and buried his face against her side. "I'm scared."

"I know you are," Liv told him, "but I also know that we're going to get through this together. When you get well, maybe your grandparents will let you come spend the weekend with me and you will have that to look forward to."

Calvin's face brightened at the thought. Then he asked, "Where are my grandparents? I think you said something about them before." His face scrunched up as he tried to remember.

"That's right; you weren't fully awake yet. Your grandfather wasn't feeling well, so he went to the emergency room to be checked out. Your grandmother is with him."

Dr. Reed patted Calvin's good leg gently. "Well, I'll have someone give your grandparents the good news that you're awake, and I'll get some tests scheduled right away."

"Thank you, Dr. Reed," Calvin told him.

"You're welcome, young man," the doctor replied.

It wasn't long before Calvin's grandmother appeared in the doorway, looking relieved to see her grandson awake. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed both of his cheeks with tears streaming down her face. "Oh, my poor baby," she sobbed.

"I'll be okay, Grandma," Calvin told her. He hated to see her upset. "Please don't cry. Dr. Reed and Olivia are taking good care of me."

The frail elderly woman sat down in the chair Olivia had vacated and mopped at her face with a tissue. "I'm must so glad you're okay. I'm getting too old for all this worry."

Olivia placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I'll be here as long as Calvin needs me," she told the boy's grandmother, "so I'll help you any way I can."

Gretta looked up at the detective. "Thank you so much; I can see why Calvin loves you."

"Detective Benson?" Melissa, the nurse, appeared in the doorway. "Detective Stabler has been moved to a room if you would like to see him, just down the hall. Stop by the nurses' station and I can tell you where to find him."

Olivia grinned, relief spreading through her. "Thank you so much," she told the woman. Then she turned to Calvin. "Will you be okay with your grandma while I go check on Elliot?"

The boy yawned sleepily. "I'm so tired, Olivia. I'll be okay. You go see Elliot and tell him I said hi."

She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "I will. I'll be back soon. I love you."

"I love you, too," Calvin said around another yawn.

Olivia smiled, her heart soaring at his words, as she hurried down the hall to the nurse's station to find her partner.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

"Finding the Way Home"

Disclaimer: No, we own nothing, or we'd be in contract negotiations with Ms. Hargitay and Mr. Meloni to ensure they return to the show for at least five more seasons!

Chapter 8

_"Detective Benson?" Melissa, the nurse, appeared in the doorway. "Detective Stabler has been moved to a room if you would like to see him, just down the hall. Stop by the nurses' station and I can tell you where to find him."_

_Olivia grinned, relief spreading through her. "Thank you so much," she told the woman. Then she turned to Calvin. "Will you be okay with your grandma while I go check on Elliot?"_

_The boy yawned sleepily. "I'm so tired, Olivia. I'll be okay. You go see Elliot and tell him I said hi."_

_She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "I will. I'll be back soon. I love you."_

_"I love you, too," Calvin said around another yawn._

_Olivia smiled, her heart soaring at his words, as she hurried down the hall to the nurse's station to find her partner…_

Gretta Arliss sat down in the chair Liv had placed beside Calvin's bed. It had been a true "horror of a day," and she was physically, mentally, and emotionally done in, none of which she wished to show to the boy.

Taking Calvin's weakened hand in hers, she softly stroked it. "I know this is all terribly frightening to you, Cal. But I want you to remember that the doctors and nurses are going to do everything they can to help you become completely well." (Gretta knew there was every chance that they couldn't make Cal completely well, but he didn't need to know that at this time). "Do you understand what that means?"

Calvin, staring solemnly at his Grandmother, answered, "Not really, Grandma."

Swallowing hard, Gretta tried to explain some very grown up concepts to a very young child. "Well, first of all, Calvin, the doctors have to fix your broken leg. They'll do that in a few days, after the doctors decide you are strong enough for that. Then you will rest here in the hospital for quite a while. During that time your strong little brain will be busy getting well. Once everyone agrees that you are ready for physical therapy, we will move you to a place that will help you learn to use your right arm and leg again, help you if you find that you can't say certain words, and help you exercise your broken left leg. This will take a long time, so we don't know how long you'll be in the therapy center. It might be a few weeks, but it could also be several months."

Hearing this, tears began to run down the sides of Calvin's cheeks. He sobbed out, "But, Grandma, why can't they make me better at home? I don't wanna' go away to anywhere. Can't you and Grandpa help me? And I know 'Livia will help me. Why do I have to go away?"

Gretta's heart froze in place and slowly cracked apart. The time had come to look straight into the heart of the truth.

"Oh Calvin, the help you need has to come from people who are expertly trained to give it. There is very special equipment that you will need in order to get better. We don't have it at home, nor would it even fit in our house." Taking a deep breath, she continued on, "Calvin, I _can't_ care for both you and your Grandfather at the same time. Your Grandpa has serious heart problems and has had two heart attacks. I have to do a lot of things for him. Both of us are too old and too infirm to do the things that must be done to make you better. A physical rehabilitation facility _can_ do these things for you."

Gretta offered Calvin a Kleenex so he could blow his nose and wipe his eyes.

"But what about Olivia? Couldn't she take care of me, Granma? I know she wants to have me," he asked.

"Calvin, this is something that is going to have to be discussed between Olivia, your Granddad, and me. I don't even know if the law would allow us to give you to Olivia to raise. But it might be the best solution, after the end of the time you have to spend in the rehab facility. Your Mom's parental rights have been terminated, mostly due to the suspicion she may have killed her biological father. But, sometimes, those orders are reversed. And your Dad, well what can I say. He's not suited to being anyone's Daddy. He doesn't know how and he's too selfish to learn. Anyway, it's pretty certain he'll be spending the rest of his life in jail once his trial is held. So, yes, we'll talk to Olivia. We'll see if she thinks she'd be able to take on this kind of responsibility. That's all I can promise for now, Cal."

Smiling through his pain, Cal answered, "That's good enough, Grandma. When you go down to see Grandpa, will you tell him I love him and I want him to feel well right away, 'kay?"

Smiling over her little grandson's generous spirit, Gretta leaned over and gently kissed his forehead. "I certainly will. Now you close your eyes and rest. Olivia will be back in a bit and she will probably want to visit with you for awhile."

Across the Hudson River, Detectives Vance and Hayes knocked on the door to The Frances Lehman Loeb Halfway House in Bedford, NY, a small town in Westchester County, about 48 miles north of NYC. Explaining to the Resident Counselor who they needed to see and the nature of their business, she led them to a small, but pleasantly decorated living room. After a few minutes, Vivian Arliss sassily sashayed in, her usual petulant, spoiled expression plastered across her face.

Looking them over, rudely, she spat out, "So what the hell do a couple of Jersey dicks want with me?"

Without even a trace of warmth in his voice, John Vance told her, "We're here to inform you of the condition of your son, Calvin."

"Waddha' ya' mean, 'condition? What the f%^* did his jackass Grandparents do to him?," she yelled.

Observing her coolly, Detective Hayes, corrected her. "Your In-Laws did absolutely nothing to Calvin. Through glass found at the scene, we know he was hit by a Ford Bronco. The driver chose to run, instead of stopping to help your son." Both Detectives were sure there was the slightest eye movement when Danielle mentioned the Ford Bronco. She knew the car.

"Where is David Harrison, Vivian? We'd like to have a talk with him," Vance quietly enquired.

"How the hell would I know? I haven't seen the stinking bastard since the day he killed Sarah."

"You may not have seen him, but you've certainly spoken with him. The monitored calls from this facility show exactly how many times you've been in touch with your ex. It was interesting how all of the conversations seemed to be in some kind of code. We're working on breaking it, of course. By the way, are you at all interested in how your son is doing? Or does that simply not factor in your life? Perhaps you'd like to see a recent photo of him?"

Pulling out the enlarged photo of Cal that Olivia took at the hospital, Vance shoved it into Vivian's hands. Vivian took a quick look and visibly blanched. "Ah, crap, why did you take a picture of him after he died? That's sick!" Vivian threw the photo into the wastepaper basket. She was more shaken than she'd ever care to admit.

"He's not dead, Vivian, although he has a long, difficult, pain filled recovery in front of him. But whoever did this wanted him dead, that's certain. So, how were you and David going to divide up all that lovely insurance money, anyway?" Hayes stared into Vivian's eyes, daring her to look away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Detective. I'm not responsible if Cal's Dad tried to take him out. I didn't have any idea there was any insurance and I certainly didn't plan this with David." The entire time that Vivian spoke, her eyes shifted up and to the left, leaving the detectives with an absolutely certainty that she was lying through her teeth.

"I suggest you rethink your entire position here, Vivian," was Danielle's gentle response. "David came after the boy a second time. He had a real low life sneak in and try to shoot him, right in the little guy's hospital bed. The guy was shot to death, but not before he seriously hurt a NYPD Detective. If you knew anything about what David planned, you can and will be charged with conspiracy to murder your own son and as an accessory to manslaughter in the death of Thomas Morton, the shooter. You'll never see another free day in your life."

Folding her arms in front of her, Vivian's only answer was, "Get the hell out!"

Back at the hospital, Cal woke to the light touch of a sweet kiss from Olivia. "Do you want to hear what Elliot had to say, Cal?"

His eyes shone as he weakly nodded. "Oh yes, please…"

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Prairie and Moochie do not own SVU in any way. If we did, we'd both be rich.

Finding the Way Home

_Back at the hospital, Cal woke to the light touch of a sweet kiss from Olivia. "Do you want to hear what Elliot had to say, Cal?" _

_His eyes shone as he weakly nodded. "Oh yes, please…"_

Chapter 9

Olivia sat on the edge of the bed, tucking Calvin's hand in hers as Gretta listened intently from her chair beside the bed. Liv could feel the woman studying her.

"Elliot is awake and doing well. He said that he's sore and tired, but that he'll live."

Calvin beamed at the news that Elliot was going to be okay.

"And," Liv continued, "he was very excited to find out that you're awake and that your doctor thinks that physical therapy will help you out." Calvin's happy expression faded a bit at the mention of physical therapy, but Olivia wasn't sure why. "In fact," she continued, "he's going to come visit you as soon as his doctor says it's okay for him to be up and around."

Calvin's happy smile was back. "I miss him, Olivia. Having Elliot around was kinda like having a dad."

Olivia nodded. "I know, Sweetie," she said softly, his words taking her mind back to her visit with Elliot. The fingers of her free hand strayed to her lips; they were still tingling from the feeling of his lips pressed against hers.

Flashback

Olivia peeked around the doorframe of Elliot's room. Her partner was lying in bed, yawning sleepily. "Hey, El," she said softly, walking towards him. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore and drowsy, but I'll live." He winced as he shifted on the pillow, but his eyes studied Olivia's face carefully. "Are you okay? You weren't hurt were you? Everything that happened before the shooting seems a little blurry."

Liv sat down on the edge of the bed and took his hand, needing his touch to reassure herself that he was here and alive. "I'm fine, just worried about you." She allowed her fingers to twine with his and marveled at how right it felt.

"I'll be up soon; no worries." His fingers tightened around hers. "How's Calvin? He shouldn't be left alone." A note of panic crept into his voice as he remembered the reason he'd been shot.

"There are officers outside of his room and Gretta is sitting with him right now. Detectives Hayes and Lance filled me in on what's going on. Calvin's safe. Actually, he's awake and asking about you," she smiled.

"Really? That's great!" Elliot enthused. "How is he? Can you tell if there was any permanent damage?" He examined his partner's face carefully; he knew her too well; she couldn't hide anything from him.

"Well, he has some weakness on his right side, but the doctor thinks that with physical therapy that will greatly improve." A grin spread over her face. "I really think he will be fine, El; it just might take a little while."

"I'm so glad, Liv," Elliot replied. "I know how much you love him. Tell him I'll come see him as soon as they let me up."

"He's a great kid. If I ever had children, well …." She trailed off, shaking her head and looking down at her lap. "We both know that's not ever going to happen. I keep telling myself not to think about it; I'm not cut out to be a mother."

"Olivia," Elliot stopped her from rambling, tugging on her hand. "Look at me." When she didn't respond, he repeated, "Look at me, Olivia Benson."

When she finally forced her brown eyes up to his blue ones, he saw tears sparkling there. Her lower lip trembled, and she pulled it between her teeth.

"Olivia," he breathed, tugging her forward against his shoulder. She went willingly; Elliot was the only person she could open up to. He was the only one who would never let her down. Before she could stop it, a sob escaped and then another.

Elliot's hand let go of hers to spread across her back and pull her close. Olivia, careful of his sore arm, wrapped her arms around his waist. It felt good to be held by someone; it had been so long.

Elliot's voice murmured softly against the shell of her ear. "Calvin loves you, Liv. He wants to be with you. In the short time you had him, you were more of a mother to him than Vivian ever was. I was in the squadroom when they took him away. I heard him screaming for you."

He pulled back and tipped his partner's chin up so that she looked into his face. "You were an incredible mother to Calvin, and you still are. Look at how you've been here, by his side, throughout this whole ordeal."

Elliot's hand cupped her cheek, and Olivia couldn't help but lean into his warm touch. It was so easy to believe the words when it was her partner that was speaking them. It was then that he nearly caused her heart to stop beating in her chest.

"I would choose you to be the mother of my children," he admitted softly, the blue of his eyes deepening.

Olivia's mouth parted in surprise. She didn't know what to say. Elliot, still cupping her cheek, rubbed his thumb over her lips. She gently kissed his finger, delighting in his sharp intake of breath.

"What's going on here, Liv?" he asked gently. "What's happening between us?"

"I think it's something that has been simmering just under the surface for quite awhile now," Olivia murmured, her eyes fixed on his.

"Maybe you're right," Elliot admitted, leaning forward to capture her lips with his.

The kiss was soft, sweet, and gentle. Elliot then placed a trail of butterfly kisses across her cheek, on the tip of her nose, and on both eyes. Olivia stroked his cheek as they pulled back, her eyes shining and cheeks flushed.

"Wow!" she chuckled, tracing a finger over the planes of his face. "I might have to come check on you again in a little bit if another kiss is included in the deal."

"Oh, you'd better believe it," Elliot quipped in return, his eyes straying to her lips.

She stood up reluctantly, torn between the two most important people in her life. "I need to get back to Calvin," she told her partner. "I'll be back later." She leaned in for one more soft kiss before practically floating down the hall to Calvin's room.

End Flashback

Olivia jumped when Gretta called her name. Calvin had fallen asleep and the room was quiet save for the ticking of the clock on the wall.

"Olivia, Calvin and I had a discussion while you were visiting Elliot," the elderly woman began. "I want to get your opinion."

"Okay," Olivia replied uncertainly, not quite sure where this conversation was going.

"I'm old, Olivia; I can't do the things I used to do. Charlie's health is failing. The incident in the waiting room proves that he can't take much stress. If he has another heart attack, I'm going to lose him." She stopped for a moment to collect herself before continuing, and Olivia put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Calvin is going to need a lot of care in the coming months, care that I'm just not able to give him. There's no way I will be able to pull on him and help him with his physical therapy. He asked me to find out if you would consider taking him and letting him live with you." The woman watched Olivia anxiously; there was no one else she would choose to raise her grandchild.

Tears sprang to Olivia's eyes, and she opened her mouth to answer.

To Be Continued…

Please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Moochie and Prairie do not own SVU in any way, shape, or form.

**Special thanks to SVUProductions for answering our questions! **

Author's Note from Moochie: Sorry for the delay. We didn't get power back until close to midnight last night. Thanks for your patience and please hit the wee blue button at the bottom after you finish. Reviews are what we live for. Well, other things actually are more important, but we do like them; a lot, LOL.

Finding the Way Home

"_Calvin is going to need a lot of care in the coming months, care that I'm just not able to give him. There's no way I will be able to pull on him and help him with his physical therapy. He asked me to find out if you would consider taking him and lettin__g him live with you." The woman watched Olivia anxiously; there was no one else she would choose to raise her grandchild._

Tears sprang to Olivia's eyes, and she opened her mouth to answer…

Chapter 10

"Oh, Gretta! That would be the greatest gift anyone has ever given me! I'm honored, and, and…" Choking up, Olivia gives way to the tears swimming in her eyes. Moving over to Gretta, Liv embraces the older woman and gently hugs her while giving the papery cheek a sweet, light kiss.

Returning to her seat, Liv settles back and asks, "Would it be legal? I know Vivian's rights were terminated, but she might try to get that reversed if she finds out I'm taking over Cal's guardianship."

Gretta responds gravely, "I think we can forestall such a situation if you legally adopt him."

Olivia gasps, startled, "Oh Gretta, do you really mean it? You'll support me in the process of adoption?"

Nodding her head firmly, Cal's grandmother says, "Absolutely! It's what's best for Calvin and _that's_ what matters the most. Charlie agrees with me 100%. Calvin needs a Mother, one who puts him fully ahead of herself. Who will always be there, providing the love, guidance, and discipline that every child needs." Breaking into a broad smile, Gretta continues, "And it's not like we live in Outer Mongolia, even California! We're only 45 minutes from Queens, for heaven's sake. We'll be seeing you both regularly. You can be sure of that!"

'Livia laughs and answers back, "You'd better. Calvin needs the special love of grandparents too, you know!"

The young police officer who had the shift for protecting Calvin and Olivia, smiled at both ladies and gleefully added his opinion, "Mazel Tov! May you dance at all the grandchildren's weddings, Detective Benson! "

"Why, thank you very much Sgt. Cohen," Liv replies, a slight blush coming onto her cheeks as she had forgotten they were not alone in the room.

"Cohen?" Gretta says.

"Yes?" the handsome young police Sargeant responds, a question in his raised eyebrow.

"Hmmm, are you strictly observant, moderately observant, or not observant at all?" Gretta's enquiry leaves the young man very confused.

" Well, Ma'am, I'd say I'm a moderately observant Jew. May I ask why you wish to know?"

Smiling from ear to ear, Gretta, answers with another question. "I don't see a ring? Married, not married, divorced?"

"I've never been married, Ma'am."

Smiling broadly, Gretta settles down next to the now truly amused young man, and pats his knee. "My neighbor and best friend, Harriett, has the most beautiful daughter, Sarah. She's very smart, salutorian of her college class, has a good job as an accountant. She's observant, but not strictly. She has a wonderful sense of humor. She's been the apple of our eyes all her life and her Momma and I would like to see her settled with a good man. You have Sergeant's bars already. Someone so young, too. That means you're on the fast track to high up in the ECPD. A Good Catch! So I want to be a Yentl."

Both Liv and Sgt. Cohen try desperately not to burst out laughing.

Shaking a little bit, Sgt. Cohen manages to say, in a strangled whisper, "Ma'am, that's a Yenta, not a Yentl." And then smiling shyly, he says, simply, "And I would love to meet the smart, pretty Sarah." (Just as point of education, a Jewish matchmaker is actually called a Shadchan. And no, I'm not Jewish, LOL! Info from a dear friend, who is).

Seeing that Gretta was settled in to discuss the much desirable Sarah, at great length, Liv interrupts, gently, and tells Gretta that she would like to go down to Elliott's room to break the news that she's going to adopt Calvin.

Happily "yenta-ing," Gretta nods that she understands and Liv stepped lively in the direction of El's room.

In the meantime, Detectives Vance and Hayes are setting up surveillance in one of the bars that David Harrison is known to frequently show up at. Upon hearing the situation concerning Calvin, Mike O'Brian, the owner of, naturally, "O'Brian's Irish Pub," told the detectives that they could put as many cameras, undercover officers, and microphones in the bar as they wanted, no warrant necessary.

Turning to John Vance, Mike clears his throat and says, very quietly, "Detective, I'm going to go make a few phone calls. I know some of the people David tends to hang with. Not all of them are rats. If I put out the word that David tried to take out his own eleven year old son, he'll soon find that no one will hide him. I wouldn't be surprised to get a call, pretty quickly, telling me where you can find the scum right now."

A little surprised, Det. Vance nods and acknowledges Mike's offer with, "Thank you. It would be much appreciated."

Mike goes into his office and closes the door. The sound of his landline being dialed leaks out from underneath the door.

About 15 minutes later, Mike walks out of his office and hands Det. Vance a piece of paper with an address on it. "It didn't take long, did it Detective?" Mike says, with great satisfaction. "No one in this community will let a child be killed if they can stop it. Especially not for greed. The rotten bastard is holed up at an old, or maybe renewed, girlfriend's house. Be careful approaching that place. It's known that the girl loves to collect pistols and rifles. I suggest you do not advertise your arrival with sirens blaring. Stealth and surprise, I think, sir, for the safety of everyone."

Thanking Mike profusely, John and Danielle race to their "house," to fill everyone in and start planning the operation to bring David Harrison down.

Unbeknownst to all, Vivian has managed to find someone to remove her ankle monitor and is on her way to join David…

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Prairie and Moochie do not own SVU. If we did, we'd be fighting over Elliot.

Finding the Way Home

_About 15 minutes later, Mike walks out of his office and hands Det. Vance a piece of paper with an address on it. "It didn't take long, did it Detective?" Mike says, with great satisfaction. "No one in this community will let a child be killed if they can stop it. Especially not for greed. The rotten bastard is holed up at an old, or maybe renewed, girlfriend's house. Be careful approaching that place. It's known that the girl loves to collect pistols and rifles. I suggest you do not advertise your arrival with sirens blaring. Stealth and surprise, I think, sir, for the safety of everyone." _

_Thanking Mike profusely, John and Danielle race to their "house," to fill everyone in and start planning the operation to bring David Harrison down._

_Unbeknownst to all, Vivian has managed to find someone to remove her ankle monitor and is on her way to join David…_

Chapter 11

Olivia slipped quietly down the hall, trembling with excitement. She couldn't wait to tell Elliot that Gretta and Charlie were going to let her adopt Calvin. Entering her partner's doorway, she stopped and a silly grin pasted itself on her face. Elliot was sleeping peacefully, his head tilted to the side. Deep in slumber, the stress lines were gone from his face, making him look much younger. In fact, she could imagine the blue-eyed little boy he once was sleeping cuddled up under the blankets after a long day at play.

She stopped a few inches from the bed, staring down at him and watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. Her heart pounded just a little bit harder at the thought of the kisses they'd shared earlier, and her fingers touched her lips as she remembered the feeling of his lips teasing hers.

Elliot stirred and she trailed the backs of her fingers down the side of his face. "Hey, El. How are you feeling?"

He blinked a few times before focusing on her. "Hey," he grunted, giving Olivia a lazy smile. "Is Calvin okay?"

She nodded and slid her hand into his. "He's still sleeping." Before she could talk herself out of it, she leaned over to place a soft kiss against his lips, feeling him respond, and then rested her forehead against his. "Guess what," she told him when she pulled back.

"What?" he asked. "It must be something good the way you're smiling." He tugged on her hand gently. "Sit down and tell me about it."

Olivia sat down on the bed, cradling his hand in her lap. She stroked the back of it with gentle fingers as she talked; she loved having the freedom to touch her partner. "I just finished speaking with Gretta, and I think I'm going to have to get a bigger place." Her wide grin nearly split her face.

Elliot thought for a moment, his brain still a bit sluggish from the anesthesia. "They're letting you have Calvin on weekends," he guessed with a smile.

"Even better," she enthused, leaning forward carefully to smack another kiss against his lips and leaving him surprised. "Gretta and Charlie have discussed the matter. Gretta has her hands full with Charlie since his health is deteriorating, and with Calvin's need for physical therapy it's more than she can handle. They want me to adopt him." Her big brown eyes shone luminously at Elliot.

"Liv, that great news!" He reached for her hand and pulled it to his lips, kissing her fingers one-by-one. "When Calvin and I get out of here, I say we all go out for a celebration dinner."

"I think Calvin would like that, and I know I would," she replied, still unable to stop smiling. She was getting her little boy back and nothing could diminish her joy.

"So what kind of place are you looking for?" Elliot asked, settling back against the pillow of his hospital bed with Olivia's hand in his.

"Well, Calvin definitely needs a bedroom of his own. I want to let him help decorate it. If he can't go out shopping with me for awhile, I thought I'd let him look on my laptop and pick out something that he likes." She thought for a moment. "Maybe I should even look into getting a place with three bedrooms in case Calvin needs some therapy equipment. There's no way that would fit into the place I have now. It's barely big enough for Calvin and me. A wheelchair would never fit, and he would have a hard time using a walker in the cramped space."

"You know," Elliot spoke softly, his thumb tracing mesmerizing circles on the back of her hand, "we could always look for a place together." He heard Olivia's quick intake of breath and saw the look of mild panic on her face before she disguised it.

"I don't know, El," she stammered, wide-eyed. "Aren't we moving kind of fast?"

"Liv," he reminded her softly, "we've known each other over twelve years. You're my best friend." He studied her face for a moment. "I don't want to push you into anything."

She shook her head. "I just need time to think about it, El. Suddenly everything seems to be moving so fast."

He nodded. "Take all the time you need, Liv." He tugged her forward so that he could steal another kiss. This time when she pulled away, she scooted next to him so that she could snuggle into his side. Elliot wrapped his good arm around her and sighed with delight as she rested her head against his shoulder. He turned his face into her hair, breathing deeply of the scent of her shampoo before placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Have the doctors said anything about the surgery on Calvin's leg?" he asked.

"No," she answered, placing her hand on his chest as she snuggled closer. It felt so good to curl up next to her partner's body and feel his warmth seep into her. This had only happened in her wildest dreams; she felt like she needed to pinch herself. "I'm going to talk to Dr. Reed about it when he stops by Calvin's room tonight."

"Good; I hope they can do it soon so he can really be on his way to recovery."

"Me, too," Olivia replied, yawning sleepily. The last few days had really drained her physically and emotionally.

"Close your eyes and rest a few minutes," Elliot whispered into her hair.

"I think I just might," she murmured, yawning again.

Elliot tightened his arm around her and decided to enjoy every second of having her body pressed against his. She sighed softly against him as she drifted off to sleep, and he placed another kiss in her dark hair and sent a prayer up to heaven, thanking God for his beautiful angel.

When Olivia woke over thirty minutes later, Elliot was sleeping peacefully beside her. She needed to check on Calvin, so she rolled out of bed as carefully as she could and was pleased to see that Elliot didn't wake. He needed his rest so that his arm could heal.

When she arrived in Calvin's room, the boy was awake and Dr. Reed had arrived to talk to them about surgery for the boy's broken leg. "Hello, Detective Benson. I was just telling Calvin and his grandmother that I think we'll be able to go ahead with the surgery on his leg tomorrow morning."

Calvin looked at Olivia with wide eyes. He was terrified.

Olivia moved over to the boy and sat down on the bed next to him, sliding a gentle arm around his shoulders. He leaned into her, burying his face into her shoulder.

"Calvin," she murmured into his hair, "we have to get you well so you can leave the hospital. Elliot wants to go out to eat for a celebration dinner when both of you are well and out of the hospital."

That caught the boy's attention. "Can I go, Grandma?" he asked, looking at Gretta hopefully.

"My sweet boy, you'll have to ask Olivia. After all, you'll be living with her." Gretta looked at her grandson with tears in her eyes.

Calvin's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Do you really mean it?" he asked, looking from one woman to another hopefully.

"Yes, Calvin, she does, " Olivia reassured him, hugging him tighter. "You're going to come and live with me. I'm even going to try my best to adopt you."

Calvin flung both arms around Olivia then. "I want you to be my mom. I love you so much! I can't believe I really get to go home with you."

"Well, you'd better start believing it, kiddo, but first we have to get your leg fixed up. I'm going to be looking for a bigger place for us so you can have a bedroom of your own. I'll let you decorate it."

"Really?" he asked "Grandma, you and Grandpa will come visit me, right?"

"Of course we will, Calvin. You won't be that far away. You and Olivia can come and visit us, too."

"We will, right, Olivia?" He beamed up at the woman he loved like a mother.

"Yes, Calvin. We will make sure to plan lots of visits." Olivia smiled gently at Gretta. "We don't want your grandparents to start missing you too much."

Dr. Reed cleared his throat. They had forgotten he was in the room. "I'll have someone notify you as soon as we have an OR scheduled for Calvin."

"Thank you, Dr. Reed," Gretta and Olivia echoed.

Olivia squeezed Calvin tightly. "You'll be home with me before you know it." Her cell phone rang, and she glanced at the caller I.D. "If you guys will excuse me for a moment…" she trailed off, hurrying out into the hallway. It was Detective Vance.

To Be Continued…

Please take a few seconds and review.


	12. Chapter 12

**Finding the Way Home**

Disclaimer: Nope, own nothing concerning SVU. Sure would like to though.

Warning: a little bit of bad language in this chapter.

_Olivia squeezed Calvin tightly. "You'll be home with me before you know it."  
Her cell phone rang, and __she glanced at the caller I.D. "If you guys will  
excuse me for a moment…" she trailed off, hurrying out into the hallway. It was  
Detective Vance…  
_  
Chapter 12

"Olivia, I just wanted to update you on what's happening. We received some unexpected assistance from a surprising quarter, and we have the location where David Harrison is holed up. We're getting our full-gear S.W.A.T. team readied. It's going to be a full "jump out." We're going to hit the location with full force."

His voice hesitates. "Liv, I'd ask you to join us to observe the take down. Lord, knows you deserve to see it after all you've been through. But, frankly, I just don't want to put you in any possible path of harm's way. Not when Calvin needs you so much right now."

"You are absolutely right, John. As much as I would like to see that bastard in cuffs and stuffed into the back of a 'black and white,' I have an obligation to put Cal's needs first. Especially, now, when I'm going to adopt him."

John lets out a slight gasp of breath. "Oh, Liv, that's wonderful! Congrats! I had better let you get back to the lucky young man. I'll call later and let you know how it goes with Harrison."

"Thank you John. Make sure you and Danielle keep safe. And…well, best of luck."

Acknowledging her thanks, John ends the call and turns to Det. Hayes. "It's going to take time to put this operation into place. Let's get cracking on co-coordinating with S.W.A.T. and the rest of our crew. We also need to start getting all our protective gear together…"

And it does take time. More than enough time for Vivian to hotwire a car and make her way to Elizabeth City, N.J. She knows exactly where to go to find out David's "hidey hole." And its location sends her into a complete fury. And we all know that a completely pissed off Vivian is a very dangerous and deadly Vivian. Before heading out to confront David about screwing up their plans to benefit from Cal's death, Viv makes one last stop to borrow a gun from an old friend.

Forty five minutes after arriving in Elizabeth, Vivian knocks on the door of a dilapidated, ugly, little box house in a really crummy neighborhood. Garbage is strewn across the tiny front yard and up onto the broken down porch. Fire "spitting" from her eyes, Vivian starts pounding on the front door and screaming for David to open it before she breaks it down.

The door is cautiously opened by a rail thin, dirty blonde, washed out looking young woman with watery blue eyes and the tell-tale acne-pocked skin of a chronic "meth" user.

Vivian knocks her onto the carpeting with a vicious shove to the door. Pulling a .38 Sig Sauer from the small of her back, she points it at the girl on the floor and barks at her, "Where is he, Elaine? Where is that no-good, cheating, whoremongering, lying, murdering, stupid piece of dirt? You have five seconds to come up with an answer I like, or I blow your brains all over your filthy hallway carpet."

Shaking badly, Elaine manages to whisper, "Downstairs in the basement."

"Then go get him, Elaine. Tell him his son's mother is here to ask a few questions."

Elaine picks herself up off the floor and goes scurrying off like a flea on a dog's back.

David Harrison listens to what the young lady has to say. He instructs her to return to Vivian and tell her he's coming right up.

When she heads up the stairs, he goes over to a large safe, opens it and grabs a .45 pistol with a silencer. Making sure it's loaded he silently heads out of the back door that leads down into the basement, up the stairs, around to the front, and with great stealth enters the door behind Vivian.

The last words Vivian heard in this world were: "Bye bye, bitch." David shot her without hesitation or giving a damn about her being Cal's Mom. She was causing a problem, ergo, remove the problem. Sadly, he felt the same about Elaine. She didn't have time to feel fear or even react to seeing Vivian die. A split second after Vivian, she was also gone.

Shutting the front door, David drags the bodies of both women into the small, dark bathroom and throws them in the tub. Checking Vivian's pockets, he takes the key to the car she stole. He rifles the house, discovering the money Elaine had hidden in the freezer. Taking it, he returns to the basement and removes every gun and rifle from the safe. Finding an ammo box he loads it up with all the ammo from the safe. Taking it all into the grimy living room, he starts getting his clothes and other items together, in preparation for disappearing from the state of New Jersey. Concentrating so intensely on what he's doing, he's shocked to the core when a microphone booms out, "David Harrison, Elaine Mitchell, come out with your hands on top of your heads, fingers interlaced, and kneel face down on the ground. NOW! You have exactly one minute, before we storm the house, firing."

Looking out the front window David sees a terrifying array of S.W.A.T. members, ECPD officers, armored vehicles, and Detectives Vance and Hayes in full bullet-proof knee-length armor and head shields. Knowing full well he'll be sentenced to death for the killing of the two women, or killed by one of the "general population" when it's learned he put out a contract on his own eleven year old son, David Harrison makes a decision. A bad one.

When the dust settles and the last bullet has been fired, David Harrison lies on the floor, too many holes in him to bother counting at the scene. One ECPD officer is transported to the hospital in fair, but stable, condition and John Vance has a very bloody crease where a bullet grazed the side of his calf and opened a nasty gash. John has the EMTs transport him to Sacred Heart Hospital and Danielle goes back to the precinct to begin the tedious chore of documenting the entire mission and taking/writing statements.

Many hours later, a stitched up Detective Vance rings Olivia's cell up in Cal's room and asks her to join him in the hallway. Making an excuse to Cal and Gretta that she wants to get some coffee, she slips out and joins John. Olivia's face pales as he finishes summing up what happened.

"Oh John, what am I going to tell him? He didn't really know his Dad, so he's probably not going to experience anything but relief over his death. He may not have had much of a relationship with Vivian, but she was his mother and he is going to grieve for her loss. And I feel so guilty. This paves the way for a painless adoption process, instead of a battle royal."

"Don't waste a second feeling guilty, Liv. Neither one will be missed on this earth. They lived absorbed only in themselves and their own desires. As for telling Calvin, perhaps Elliott can come down to Cal's room and help you break it to him?"

"That's a great idea, John. I'll see if Elliot's Doctor will let him walk down here, or let me bring him down in a wheelchair."

Receiving permission to have Elliot either walk or use wheels, Olivia informs El of what happened to David and Vivian. Elliot embraces her as best he can and assures her that he'll be by her side to tell Cal. Boo-hooing the wheelchair, Elliot insists on getting dressed in the clothes his oldest daughter brought for him to go home in and walks down with Olivia to Cal's room. Calling young Officer Cohen out of the room, they explain what they have to do. He offers his sympathy, checks in with his supervisor and receives permission to return to his regular duties. He tells them he knows everything is going to be all right, offers his good night and leaves.

Together, El and Olivia tell Cal and Gretta as gently as is possible, about the deaths of the boy's parents. Tears trickle down Cal's face, but there's no deep, soul-rendering sobbing that one would normally expect.

Holding him close to her side, Liv's heart aches with sadness when she hears him whisper, "I wish they could have loved me."

" We wish that too, Calvin, because they never knew the joy they missed."

"Am I still going to live with you 'Livia?" The boy asks, fearfully.

"Of course you are, Sweetheart. Just as soon as you are well enough to leave here. And I'll start the process to legally adopt you immediately. You'll have your "Forever Family," before you know it." Liv gently kisses the top of his head. As she looks up, Elliot sees the bright, glistening tears she is fighting to keep back.

"Olivia, I think "someone" needs to get some sleep." Addressing Calvin, El reminds him, "Tomorrow they fix your leg, Cal. I have no doubt that it's going to go great. We will be here tonight until you fall asleep. Tomorrow, when you wake up after the operation, Liv and I will be right here. We will always be right here for you." Smiling at his lovely partner, El continues, "It's going to take time, but before you know it everything will be different and so much better. A year from now you won't remember the pain of this time."

When Cal has fallen asleep, Liv escorts El back to his room, holding onto his uninjured hand. Nestling into his good side, Liv whispers, "You're right, El, a year from now, everything is going to be different. Isn't it?"

"Oh yes, Olivia. Very different. And very, very wonderful." He smiles and lowers his head to start claiming the kisses he's been wanting to give Olivia ever since she walked into his room earlier.

To find out how different…you'll have to wait for Prairie's Epilogue.

Push the blue button. Make words. Come on, you can do it. You know you can. Push it! Push it! Hurrah, I knew you could do it!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Moochie and Prairie do not own El, Liv, Calvin, or any part of SVU. That's a very sad thought.

Authors' Note: Due to popular demand, we have decided to continue with this story and tell more about Calvin's recovery and the developing relationship between Liv and El. Thanks to all who have reviewed. Enjoy! -Prairie and Moochie

Restoring Order

"_Olivia, I think "someone" needs to get some sleep." Addressing Calvin, El reminds him, "Tomorrow they fix your leg, Cal. I have no doubt that it's going to go great. We will be here tonight until you fall asleep. Tomorrow, when you wake up after the operation, Liv and I will be right here. We will always be right here for you." Smiling at his lovely partner, El continues, "It's going to take time, but before you know it everything will be different and so much better. A year from now you won't remember the pain of this time."_

_When Cal has fallen asleep, Liv escorts El back to his room, holding onto his uninjured hand. Nestling into his good side, Liv whispers, "You're right, El, a year from now, everything is going to be different. Isn't it?" _

"_Oh yes, Olivia. Very different. And very, very wonderful." He smiles and lowers his head to start claiming the kisses he's been wanting to give Olivia ever since she walked into his room earlier._

Chapter 13

Olivia sat at Calvin's bedside thumbing through a magazine as he slept. The surgery this morning to repair his broken leg was successful, and now he was peacefully sleeping off the anesthesia. A sound in the doorway caused her to look up, and she smiled when she saw Elliot padding in quietly. He had gone to his hotel room to take a shower and take a quick nap.

He leaned down and cupped her cheek, capturing her lips in a warm, sweet kiss. "I missed you," he murmured against her mouth.

"You just saw me two hours ago," she replied, kissing him again and reaching out to pull him closer so that she could deepen the kiss.

They were so involved in one another that they didn't realize Calvin had awakened and was watching them with a grin spreading slowly over his pale face. "Go, Olivia!" he crowed, actually laughing out loud when the couple jumped apart and both blushed guiltily.

"How do you feel?" Olivia asked her soon-to-be son.

The boy yawned in response "Tired." He yawned again.

"Then you need to get all the rest you can. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for you." Olivia tucked the blankets more snuggly around him to keep out the chill of the hospital room.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" Calvin asked, his eyelids drooping with sleep.

"You are going to move to the rehab facility so that the therapists can begin to help you strengthen your arm and leg." She was surprised when his eyes flew open and his face registered panic.

Elliot moved next to the bed and placed his hand on the boy's leg. "What's wrong, Calvin?" he asked as his brow furrowed in concern.

"I thought I was going to live with you," Calvin pointed out to Olivia, his voice shaking.

Olivia sat next to Calvin on the bed and drew him into her arms as well as she could as she tried to avoid his I.V. "Oh, Sweetie, you are going to live with me, but Dr. Reed says you aren't ready to come home yet." She kissed his forehead and then gently tipped his chin up so he had to look at her. This poor boy had been abandoned by his mother and his father, and now just expected people to leave him at the drop of a hat. It nearly killed her to think that Calvin had assumed she was going back on her word and leaving him, too.

"I'm going to stay with you the first few nights until you are settled and feel comfortable. The place you are staying is going to be in New York City close to me and Elliot so that we can visit you every day."

"Really?" Calvin's face relaxed into a smile. "Then I'm still going to live with you and you're still going to adopt me?"

"You bet!" Olivia told him. "You and me are gonna be partners in crime."

"Hey, can I get in on this, too?" Elliot asked.

"Actually, I was going to talk to Calvin about that," Liv told him.

"Talk to me about what?" the boy asked with curiosity, leaning into Olivia's side.

She hugged him close. "Well, Elliot asked if we'd like to find a place for the three of us together. How do you feel about that?"

The boy's eyes gleamed. "The three of us together? Like a family?"

"Yeah, buddy, like a family," Elliot reassured him, squeezing the boy's hand and planting a kiss on Olivia's cheek. "Liv and I can start looking for a place so we can have it ready by the time you're able to come home."

"You can pick out the colors you want for your room. I'll bring my laptop to you and we'll look at color and get ideas together," Olivia told Calvin.

He nodded happily. "I feel like I need to pinch myself to see if all of this is real."

Olivia and Elliot both chuckled and Elliot added, "I was feeling that way when you interrupted us a few minutes ago."

Olivia poked him in the ribs and he moved away from her with a grin firmly in place.

Olivia stayed at the hospital with Calvin that night while Elliot stayed in a lonely hotel room. He was at the hospital early the next morning having promised Calvin that he would follow them to the boy's temporary home in NYC. Gretta and Charlie were there also to say a temporary goodbye to their grandson.

"I'm going to miss you, Grandma," Calvin told Gretta, "but you can come and see Olivia, Elliot, and me when we get our house." The boy was proud of his new family and it showed in the tone of his voice and the light in his eyes.

Gretta gave Elliot a piercing look. "You take care of my grandson and your lady, do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," he told her. "You and Charlie feel free to come visit anytime. We'll be glad you have you. You're family."

Tears appeared in the old woman's eyes then. She hugged Olivia and then Elliot before turning to her grandson. "You be good and work hard. Grandpa and I will come visit as soon as he feels up to it, but we'll call you every week."

"Okay, Grandma."

Charlie shook hands with Elliot and then hugged Olivia and his grandson one last time before the boy was loaded into the ambulance. Olivia kissed Elliot quickly before climbing into the back with him, holding a cup of coffee carefully. Elliot hurried to his waiting car so that he could follow the ambulance as he had promised Calvin. The small caravan pulled out of the hospital parking lot with Gretta and Charlie watching until the ambulance carrying their grandson was out of sight.

Calvin was wide-awake and full of nervous excitement, so he pounded Olivia with questions as the ambulance pulled into traffic. "How long will I have to stay at the rehab facility?"

"I don't know, Calvin. I guess that depends on how quickly your arm and leg respond to therapy."

"Are you and Elliot going to get married?"

Olivia felt a hot blush rising up her face. "Maybe someday," she told Calvin honestly, "but not right now."

"When you do get married, I want a little brother. I've always wanted one."

Olivia nearly spit out her mouthful of coffee and the paramedic riding with them nearly choked on a laugh and turned it into a rather pitiful cough.

To Be Continued…

Take a few seconds and leave us your thoughts. Pretty please!


	14. Chapter 14

Finding the Way Home

Disclaimers: Sigh, if we owned SVU, the dang NBC website would show full episodes, the jerks. But we don't, so we'll have to wait until we can buy the video for this season, 'cause I forgot to set the DVR and didn't get to see Sat.'s show. PPPTTTHHHH….a full raspberry to you NBC!

**Special thanks **to SVUProductions, our SVU guru, for the info! We wouldn't have made it this far without you.

_Calvin was wide-awake and full of nervous excitement, so he pounded Olivia with questions as the ambulance pulled into traffic. "How long will I have to stay at the rehab facility?" "I don't know, Calvin. I guess that depends on how quickly your arm and __leg respond to therapy."_

_"Are you and Elliot going to get married?"_

_Olivia felt a hot blush rising up her face. "Maybe someday," she told Calvin honestly, "but not right now."_

_"When you do get married, I want a little brother. I've always wanted one."_

_Olivia nearly spit out her mouthful of coffee and the paramedic riding with them nearly choked on a laugh and turned it into a rather pitiful cough…_

Chapter 14

Due to the horrendous traffic across the George Washington Bridge into NYC and then the Brooklyn Bridge, it was four hours later when the transport ambulance turned onto Ralph Avenue and pulled up into the entrance of a very attractive hospital with a protective overhang. The engraved marble sign on the side of the door read: One On One Residential Physical Rehabilitation Center.

Feeling the ambulance stop, the young paramedic in the back with Liv and Calvin jumped up and hurried to open the doors. Thomas had been a God-send during the trip. When he heard they'd be transporting a little guy, he had grabbed a travel size checker set, mini-Uno card set, and a set of playing cards from the lounge of his fire department "house" and thrown them in his work duffel bag. It was his experience that getting to Brooklyn was going to be a long journey and little guys needed something to keep them amused. Liv could have kissed him because Tom willingly played game after game after game. It was probably the most fun Cal had enjoyed since his ordeal began.

The driver of the ambulance had already gone in to notify the medical staff of Cal's arrival, so when Tom got the doors open Cal and Olivia were greeted by a smiling Doctor and R.N., and another gurney. Two orderlies help transfer Cal to the hospital's gurney and he gives Thomas a hug "Goodbye!"

Cal's room is in the Pediatric Unit on the third floor, with two big windows that overlook the gorgeous garden in the back of the hospital. As he's wheeled around, Cal glimpses the children's playground area out of the window. His eyes go wide, spotting a wooden pirate ship and swings, and monkey bars, and other equipment designed to encourage the children to reach, stretch, test and strengthen their weakened muscles. Cal just sees the fun and toys!

The room looks more like a child's normal bedroom than a hospital room. Which was absolutely intentional. Brightly painted walls, a desk with no chair (so that a child in a wheelchair can use it), carpeting designed never to snag a crutch; big bean bags; a 32 inch flat TV on the wall; huge yellow exercise ball, and shelves of books and games. Every pediatric room has its own handicapped friendly bathroom, and a large closet. There are even two comfortable, overstuffed chairs for visiting parents. What makes it apparent that it's _not_ a normal kid's room is the hospital style bed with the rubber section behind it with oxygen outlets, special electrical units for various specialized equipment, blood pressure unit, and heart resuscitation unit. Over the bed is a Y-pulley for assisting in moving a child in and out of the bed.

Calvin found it very scary until Olivia pointed out his favorite Spiderman sheets and comforter were on the bed. And there were extra pillows where Theodore Bear Benson III could rest comfortably. [Teddy Bear, of course, ;) ] The hospital had actually called Olivia ahead of time to ask what Calvin's favorite superhero or special interest was. One on One was known for its exceptional efforts on behalf of all their patients, but they really went "to town" for the children.

Getting Cal settled comfortably, Doctor David Taylor invited Olivia to sit. R.N. Wendy Maynard also took a seat in the ordinary plastic chair next to Cal's bed.

"I'd like to give you and Cal an outline of how we will address his rehabilitation and therapy. Turning to Cal, and addressing him directly, he continues, "Since, God be Thanked, your mind does not have to be re-trained to perform normal functions, we will concentrate on your one major issue: mobility; the ability to walk and move normally. We are very pleased to see that your legs were constantly moved, massaged, and exercised while you were in Holy Cross. Sometimes, that doesn't happen. It's really going to be a huge help to you, Calvin. Now, what we propose to do is…"

Frankly, at this point, Cal tunes out. It's nice that the Doctor includes him, but he doesn't really care, and he's really, really sleepy. He drifts off, leaving Olivia to listen, intently, to Dr. Taylor.

"…have Calvin in intense mobility therapy three times a day. We'll be "changing up" his routine every day. We've found, especially with kids under 12 that not knowing what's coming next really stimulates them and keeps them interested in what we're doing. We will focus on strength, endurance, and mobility. Re-establishment of balance and co-ordination through the use of specially adapted toys and sports equipment will balance out the treatment. And what he probably will hate to hear is that, starting tomorrow, he'll be back in school. We have a contract with the Brooklyn school system for the services of eight teachers covering the elementary through high school years. We have three fully equipped and handicap-friendly schoolrooms for the grade school, middle, and high school divisions."

Laughing, Olivia agrees that the school announcement will not be Cal's favorite part of this program, but at least he is a good student.

Dr. Taylor continues, "Ms. Benson, one of the most important factors in the recovery of children is the involvement of the family. We hope that you will be an integral part of his therapy program. Is there a Father involved in his life? If so, his participation is also vital."

As if conjured out of magical nothingness, Elliott Stabler walks through the door of Cal's room in time to hear Dr. Taylor's last statement.

Smiling broadly, he answers, "That would be me. I'm Det. Elliot Stabler. I'm not his dad yet, but I am his father figure and he and Olivia will be living with me and my three kids once Cal is released." Moving over to Liv, he bends down and lightly kisses her, which makes her smile broadly. "You can be assured that Olivia and I will be here every free minute possible to learn and to participate in Cal's recovery. And to check he does his homework. He wriggles out of the homework routine any chance he gets! And my kids have already been begging to come and spend time with him."

Dr. Taylor and Nurse Maynard join in the "smile-fest" and he concludes, "That's excellent. The family's support really does make a huge difference in the speed of a child's recovery. I think we've covered everything and we'll leave you alone so Olivia can fill you in on the treatment program Detective Stabler."

"Just Elliot, please, or El. That's what everyone calls me."

Thanking El, Dr. Taylor lets them know that the cafeteria on the first floor serves excellent food, and that there are several excellent restaurants and delis within a five minute walk of the hospital, should they want to get some dinner.

The two medicos depart and Elliot and Liv take advantage of the sleeping Cal to give each other a proper embrace and a much livelier kiss. (Or should I say, kisses, lots of kisses!)

Elliot decided to occupy one of the comfy armchairs with Olivia occupying his lap. Snuggling into El's chest, she rests easily and they proceed to have a discussion concerning house hunting in Queens or Brooklyn. They agree they need to list their homes right away, at the same time they're seeing property for sale. They agree they'll view foreclosures but will be extremely careful about becoming involved in such a sale.

When 'Livia's stomach growls, loudly, El laughs and asks if she would like to go out for dinner or down to the cafeteria. She thinks it over and says, "Neither, El. I don't want Cal to wake up and find no one here. We'll wake him in a few minutes and then I think you can either go get something from one of the delis or bring something up from the cafeteria. I think we'd better find out if they want Cal to eat what they have planned for the childrens' dinner tonight."

Smiling at how Olivia immediately puts Cal's needs before her own enjoyment, Elliot agrees. And catches another kiss.

A little voice from the bed gleefully pipes up, "Boy, if you guys keep that up maybe I really _will _get that little brother I want!"

Two adult voices, in unison_**, "CALVIN!"**_

To be continued…

It's the button at the bottom. Go for it, go for it, go for it. Got it, slamdunk! Now say nice things, LOL!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Moochiecat and I do not own SVU in any way, shape, or form. If we did, Olivia would have Calvin.

Finding the Way Home

_When 'Livia's stomach growls, loudly, El laughs and asks if she would like to go out for dinner or down to the cafeteria. She thinks it over and says, "Neither, El. I don't want Cal to wake up and find no one here. We'll wake him in a few minutes and then I think you can either go get something from one of the delis or bring something up from the cafeteria. I think we'd better find out if they want Cal to eat what they have planned for the childrens' dinner tonight."_

_Smiling at how Olivia immediately puts Cal's needs before her own enjoyment, Elliot agrees. And catches another kiss._

_A little voice from the bed gleefully pipes up, "Boy, if you guys keep that up maybe I really will get that little brother I want!"_

_Two adult voices, in unison__**, "CALVIN!"**_

Chapter 15

As it turned out, the doctor said that Calvin could eat whatever he wanted, and the boy begged for Chinese food. Elliot kissed Olivia goodbye, squeezed Calvin's shoulder, and promised to return soon with everyone's requested food.

"Got room up there for me, buddy?" Olivia asked the eleven-year-old, pointing to the bed.

"Sure, Olivia," Calvin grinned.

Liv curled up next to him on his hospital bed and placed her laptop on his legs. "I thought we could pick colors for your new bedroom while we wait for dinner."

"Cool! I've never, ever been able to pick before. My bedroom was always white with a blue comforter."

"I promise you can pick, but please try not to get too wild with the colors. El and I have to live with it too, you know."

Calvin giggled and began to eagerly scroll through the colors on the Internet page Olivia had pulled up for him. By the time Elliot returned with dinner, the deocorators had the bedroom color narrowed down between three different shades of green. Olivia was relieved because she and Elliot would be able to easily live with all three.

Elliot sat the food containers down on the desk in the room and glanced at Calvin's choices. "You have good taste," he told the boy. "Now all we have to do is find our new place. I called a friend of mine, Jim. He's in real estate. He said he'd be glad to help us out and show us some places whenever we're ready."

Olivia and Calvin grinned at him happily. "Tell him we can start tomorrow," Olivia commented, as she slid out of bed to help Elliot divide the food.

Soon everyone had eaten their fill, and the adults were relieved to find that Calvin's appetite seemed to be returning with a vengeance. He even finished off Olivia's egg roll much to her delight.

Just as they finished eating, Elliot's cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller I.D. It was his ex-wife's number. When he answered though, he was surprised to hear his teenage daughter Lizzie on the line.

"Dad, can Mom drop us by the rehab center to see Calvin? We're on our way home from dinner. Then she said you could bring us home later."

Elliot grinned and turned to Calvin. "Do you feel up to some company?" he asked.

The boy looked at him suspiciously. "Who's coming?"

"My kids-Richard, Lizzie, and Eli."

Calvin smiled. "Yeah."

"Calvin says come on," Elliot told his daughter. "I'll meet you guys at the front door."

Calvin was really excited at the prospect of seeing Elliot's children again. When Olivia adopted him and they moved in with Elliot, they would almost be like his brothers and sisters. He couldn't wait to have almost-siblings. Besides, he'd spent a lot of time with Elliot and his kids when he lived with Olivia. Richard had even let him play video games with him.

Elliot disappeared downstairs and returned a short while later with Eli on his hip and the twins behind him. The teenagers greeted Calvin happily.

"Here," Richard told him, holding out a Nintendo DS. "I got a new one for Christmas. You can have this one to use. I brought some games, too."

Calvin's eyes were as round as saucers. " Thanks!" he breathed, too happy to say anything else.

Lizzie immediately pulled out a marker. "Can we sign your cast?"'

Calvin nodded and everyone watched as Lizzie began to draw and write on the white cast encasing Calvin's leg. Then she passed the marker to her twin who took his time adding a drawing and his signature.

Elliot passed Eli to Olivia and took the marker from his oldest son. He took his time writing Calvin a message, and Olivia entertained her partner's toddler.

Eli studied Calvin seriously for a few moments before deciding he remembered him. Then he was happy to sit on the bed next to the boy and look at a book his sister tugged out of a bag while Olivia signed Calvin's cast.

The visit flew by and everyone enjoyed it, even though Richard, aka Dickie to his father, still wasn't too keen on Olivia. When it was time for Elliot to take his children home, he patted Calvin on the leg and told him goodnight. Then he handed Eli to Lizzie and sent the kids to the vending machine to get snacks.

When they were gone, he turned to Olivia and tugged her out into the hallway. "I wanted to get you alone so that I could give you a proper goodbye."

She grinned and wrapped her arms around her partner's neck as he wound his around her waist and pulled her close. His lips claimed hers tenderly and when they finally pulled apart Olivia was weak in the knees. If Elliot hadn't been holding her so tightly, she was sure she would have fallen to the floor.

A quick intake of breath made them turn their heads. Elliot's three children were staring at them. Well, Eli was asleep on Lizzie's shoulder. The girl was grinning like mad, but her twin scowled at his father and Olivia.

Elliot kissed Olivia on the forehead before releasing her. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," she answered, as she watched El and his family head for the elevators. Richard looked back at her once. The meaning behind his glare was perfectly clear. "Stay away from my father."

Olivia returned to Calvin's room with her lips still tingling from Elliot's kiss, shoving the thought of Richard out of her head. She helped Calvin into his pajamas and then curled up next to him on the bed to watch TV.

Calvin leaned into her with a contented sigh. "I missed you, Olivia," he said softly.

"I missed you, too, Calvin," she told him, pressing a kiss to the bandages that covered his head.

"I'm glad I get to live with you now," he told her, his good hand picking at the edge of his blanket.

"What's on your mind?" Olivia asked him, taking in the pensive look on his face.

"Olivia, why didn't my mom love me?"

Liv sighed and slipped her arm around the boy's shoulders, pulling him close. "Calvin, your mom loved you in her own way, but I think in the end the drugs took over and made her very sick. Drugs do horrible things to people."

He nodded and burrowed himself into her side, thinking about her words for awhile as the TV droned on in the background. "Will I really be Calvin Benson?" he asked.

"Yes, you will really be a Mr. Benson," Olivia replied. "Now, let's get relaxed so you can fall asleep."

"'Kay," Calvin agreed, his eyelids already heavy. It didn't take long for the boy to drop off to sleep.

Olivia continued to hold him close, aching for this child whose heart bore so many emotional scars. Tomorrow would be a big day for him. He would start school and therapy. She kissed his bandaged head again and tucked the blankets more tightly around him.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: The answer never changes, dang it. No, we don't own a thing concerning L/O SVU. However, at least ****this Sat****. I set the DVR to record it, LOL! This is rated squeaky-clean, LOL!**

**Finding The Way Home**

**_Olivia continued to hold him close, aching f_****_or this child whose heart bore so many emotional scars. Tomorrow would be a big day for him. He would start school and therapy. She kissed his bandaged head again and tucked the blankets more tightly around him…_**

**Chapter 16**

**El and Liv slipped away after they were sure that Cal was sleeping soundly. Before the "bedtime story," they made sure that he understood they would not be there when he woke. Tomorrow was the start of his new regimen of school and therapy, and they had to return to work. They would come in the evenings to have dinner with Cal and help him with homework.**

**Cal was woken the next morning by a smiling young nursing assistant who identified himself as Dominic Barone. He informed Cal that he would be the person who got him dressed and would be the one to take him to his meals, classes, and therapy sessions. He explained that the philosophy of the hospital was that by having just one assigned attendant, a patient was more likely to develop a "one on one" friendship with his N.A. The N.A. would be able to observe improvements and changes that the nurses and doctors might not see on a daily basis.**

**Having Dom get him dressed in a set of loose "sweats," and taking him to breakfast was, as far as Calvin was concerned, the last and only good part of the day. **

**Every class started with placement tests, to determine what grade level Calvin had achieved. Unfortunately, because of his mother's life-style, Calvin's education was erratic, and oft-times nonexistent. All his placement exams showed Cal at only a fourth grade level, instead of the normal grade for his age, which is 6****th**** grade. It was no longer any mystery about why Cal had not been doing at all well at the school he attended while living with his grandparents. The school was so over-crowded, and so low on funding, that Cal had not been given any placement tests at all.**

**Naturally, Cal felt humiliated when he was told he was going to be in class with two nine year olds. He liked the classroom and he thought Mrs. Waterman was a very good teacher, but he had to struggle so much with Reading and ****History****. It didn't help any that the other two kids, Patrick and Allen, were ahead of his skill level. Calvin was miserable.**

**And then there were the three ninety minute therapy sessions. By the end of the first one, wherein Calvin was pulled, pushed, stretched; received deep muscle massage and made to stand on his legs and try to walk, the child was sobbing from the pain and begging to be left alone. The therapists, who had a great deal of experience with crying children, tried their best to comfort him but all he wanted was Olivia.**

**The other two sessions were repeats of the first, except that during the third session Calvin lashed out and kicked one of the therapists. The session was immediately ended, Calvin was made to apologize, informed that such behavior would not be tolerated, and he spent the half hour play-time session sitting in his wheelchair facing the corner, instead of going outside to the playground with the other children. He was also told that Olivia would be informed of the incident. Which she was.**

**When she and El entered Cal's room that evening, they encountered the saddest faced child in the hospital. Olivia scolded Calvin very firmly. She tried to make him understand that the pain of the sessions was unavoidable, that no one was deliberately hurting him. If he wanted to walk normally, play football, baseball, or run like other boys, he had to view what was happening as his "job." Just like trying hard in school was his "work," cooperating with the therapists was part and parcel of his "work." Calvin grudgingly agreed that he would never again strike out at any of the people trying to make him better. But he still complained bitterly about it, and about having to go to school with babies. El didn't give him an inch. Just pointed out that if he studied hard, and even did extra work, then pretty soon he'd be able to be in class with boys his own age. Cal looked at him like he was nuts. He wasn't buying that story for even a second.**

**However, by the end of the week, Cal was finding that the pain was easing, the stretching was not quite so hard, and standing up, even if he didn't move forward yet, was very rewarding. Mrs. Waterman was very pleased with his schoolwork. He wasn't making "ginormous" leaps, but he was working his way pretty quickly towards Patrick and Allen's level.**

**Friday evening, Liv and El brought over Dickie and Lizzie. It was a little late for Eli to be out. El had pizza delivered and the boys played X-box, while Lizzie and Olivia went to the playroom and found a copy of "Love Actually," which occupied them for two hours (Not to mention the Orville Redenbacher's Popcorn, LOL!).**

**When it was time to leave, Olivia broke it to Cal that El and she were going house hunting for a large part of Saturday, but that Olivia would be back for dinner. El would see him ****on Sunday****, as he had his kids over ****on Saturday****. He's disappointed, but he understands you don't find a home by not looking for one. They all kiss goodbye, except for Dickie. There was no kiss from him for Olivia. Elliott was not pleased and vowed to himself that he'd talk to the boy about it ****Saturday evening****.**

**By nine a.m. Saturday morning, 'Liv and El had joined up with Jim Hastings, El's real estate friend. In the course of six hours, they saw just about every single family home available for sale in Dyker's Heights. Jim had been right, Dyker's was a delightful neighborhood, a real mix of middle class with upper class and even outright wealthy. It had a low crime rate, excellent schools, and an exceptional sense of community. They quickly dis-abused Jim of taking them to homes over a million dollars. That was a "no-go" there, LOL! They had listed El's condo at $400,000 and Olivia's at $500,000, and El had to repay the remainder of his $250,000 mortgage loan. They made it very clear they would like to stay at the $500,000 to $600,000 range. There were only about 35 single family homes at that price level. Most were duplexes, or town homes, and all of them had some real drawbacks such as poor maintenance, no garage or offstreet parking, or no place for Calvin and the kids to play in the back. Liv and El weren't happy with anything they had seen.**

**Jim suggested that perhaps they could up the price range just a bit, perhaps to $700,000? The couple agreed they would, as a last resort. But they were hoping to bank a percentage of the profit from their sale of the condos for the kids college educations.**

**Jim took a look at his I Pad, wrinkled his brow thoughtfully, and addressed Liv and El, "Well, I have one listing for a single family at $599,999. It's in one of Dyker's Heights best neighborhoods. The downside is that the owner was an elderly man who stayed in the home until his last illness. He was 95 and utterly unable to care for the property. It has no major problems such as wiring, heating, water, or roof damage. But it is definitely a major "fixer-upper." All sorts of things have to renovated. All the rooms need painting and the wood flooring re-sanded, stained, and sealed. There's a full basement with a fireplace, but it's unfinished. There is a bathroom down there, but only roughed-in. The front and back lawns are rather a mess, and the exterior desperately needs to be stripped and re-painted. Additionally, the kitchen and bathrooms are straight from the 1950's. The upside is that the front porch is gorgeous and the architecture is turn-of-the-century Victorian. It has an unheard of 5 bedrooms, 3 baths in the upper levels, a separate dining room, and a huge kitchen. The attic is fully finished and could easily be turned into either an office or more bedrooms. It also has a two car garage and parking for 4 more cars in the driveway. Oh, that needs to be repaved, by the way. So, do we go take a look?"**

**Elliott looks at Liv, who blurts out, "Are you joking? Of course we're looking! We can do a lot of those repair and renovation projects ourselves, and all those bedrooms would mean beds for all the children when they're visiting their Dad. Come on, get a move on!" El and Jim laugh as they watch Liv dash for the car. Jim turns to El and says, quietly, "You've picked one of the best, El. Treat her right, my old friend." **

**"You have no worries in that area, Jim."**

**Fifteen minutes later, El, Liv, and Jim are standing in front of ****1551 73****rd**** St., Brooklyn, NY****. It's exactly as Jim described, but even he wasn't prepared for how beautiful the inside details were. The first architectural detail that leaves them breathless is the stunning double sided, oak front door with it's gorgeous stained-glass window insets. But even that pales in comparison with the bowed, bay window in the living room. Those three stained glass windows were worthy of adorning The ****Notre Dame Cathedral**** in Paris. Everywhere they looked, there were oak pocket doors, tin ceilings, gorgeous chair molding, and built in bookcases. The front door opens to the most beautiful carved oak, majestic, gently spiraled staircase. **

**Now, the problems Jim mentioned were definitely apparent. While Olivia was delighted with the huge kitchen, and the discovery that the kitchen was the location of a second staircase to the next floor and attic; turquoise 1950's appliances were not going to be workable. All the walls were almost grey with dirt and dust, the wallpaper in the bedrooms were a disaster, the bathrooms either all white or all pink. The basement held great potential, but it was going to be a couple of years before there would be a proper family/play/media room down there. All the lighting wasn't very good, either. The house was really run down, just waiting for a young family to arrive and restore it's glory and let laughter race liltingly throughout its rooms once more.**

**Olivia was already daydreaming of a lazy ****Sunday morning****, drinking coffee, and reading the newspaper on the front porch. El had been delighted to see that the backyard, while needing a large amount of hard work to restore it, was large enough for the children to truly run around, toss a football, or play catch. And there was plenty of room for a swing set for Eli. Once they repaired the brick patio, they'd have a great area for a grill and an outdoor table/chair set.**

**Turning toward Olivia, he raises an eyebrow in an unsaid question. Olivia beams back at him. Elliott grins back and says to Jim, "Even 'as is,' this is an unbelievable prize. So, slap a Sold sign on it Jim!"**

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: ****Dyker Heights**** includes the neighborhood of Dyker Park, an exclusive community of high-priced mansions situated next to the namesake park. Dyker Park extends from the park's border to the ****Gowanus Expressway****, and from 86th Street southward to the ****Fort Hamilton**** Army Base. Dyker Heights is a showcase of Brooklyn's best architecture. Examples of almost every major style can be found here, especially along the park-side avenues. Housing in Dyker Heights runs the gamut from attached and semi-detached brick rowhouses to stately mansions with landscaped grounds. Generous lot sizes and zoning regulations in this area have resulted in large, spacious houses, built of brick and/or stone. Real Estate taxes are surprisingly low. Liv and Elliot's house faces Dyker Park. Normally, they wouldn't be able to afford a home in that area. So, let's bless the old man for demanding his family let him keep living in his home.**** ;)**

**The ****Dyker Heights community**** is famous for grandiose Christmas decorations. Visitors from all over the Tri-State Area come to see the stunning displays of lights, animatronic statues, and synchronized music. Many of the amazing decorations are motivated by complicated family stories, illustrating the long history of the neighborhood and the closeness of the families that live there. The displays have been the topic of several TV documentaries, most notably PBS' "Dyker Lights". I lived in ****Westchester County**** during my entire childhood, and every year until I left for college, we made the trip on the weekend before ****Christmas****, to see the famous Christmas light explosion in Dyker Heights.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Moochie and Prairie do not own SVU; they only wish they did. Then Elliot and Olivia would be together. They would have Calvin and plenty of EO babies!

Finding the Way Home

**_Turning toward Olivia, he raises an eyebrow in an unsaid question. Olivia beams back at him. Elliott grins back and says to Jim, "Even 'as is,' this is an unbelievable prize. So, slap a Sold sign on it Jim!"_**

Chapter 17

"I can't wait to tell Calvin about the house!" Olivia enthused, her hand tucked securely into Elliot's as they walked into a small deli to pick up supper. She had decided to surprise Calvin by taking food back to the boy at his rehab facility. Elliot would drop her off with Calvin on his way to pick up his kids. She patted her pocket where her cell phone rested. "I'm glad I got pictures of the bedrooms. That way he can choose the one he wants and we can have it painted before he comes home."

Elliot couldn't resist leaning over to press a quick kiss to her lips when she smiled at him, brown eyes sparkling with happiness. He didn't think he'd ever seen his partner this content and full of joy. "I love you," he blurted, unable to contain himself.

"And I love you, too," she replied, leaning over to claim another kiss before dragging him to the counter and placing her order.

When she entered Calvin's room a short time later, Olivia immediately knew something wasn't right by the look on Calvin's face. Her smile faded. "Calvin, what's wrong?" she asked softly, kneeling next to his wheelchair as he sat staring angrily out the window, exhaustion shadowing his face.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" he lashed out. "I want to go home to our apartment, Olivia. I want things to be the way they used to be." He turned to look at her and tears shone in his eyes. "I hurt! I'm tired of hurting! I'm tired of having to work so hard at therapy and school and everything," he sobbed. "I just wanna' go home; I wanna' go home."

Olivia bit her lip to keep from crying, too, and stood to wrap the eleven-year-old in her arms. "You must have had a rough day in therapy," she murmured against the peach fuzz that had begun to grow back on his head.

He nodded against her. "My arm hurts and both of my legs hurt, Olivia. I just wanna' run and play. I don't want to do this anymore."

"I know, Calvin," she soothed, anger at this boy's parents boiling inside of her. "It doesn't seem fair, does it?" She rubbed his back as he continued to sob against her. "You've been working really hard all week at therapy and at your schoolwork. I think you just need some time to relax tonight and spend some time with me. Elliot said he and the kids might even come over."

Calvin pulled away and wiped at his face, his mouth still turned down in a frown.

Olivia held the bags containing dinner out in front of him. "I got sandwiches from your favorite deli," she told the boy, hoping to draw a smile.

Calvin didn't produce a grin, but his frown eased up a bit.

"And more good news," Olivia told him after she placed their dinner on the desk and took both of his hands in hers. "We found a house."

A spark of interest lit in the eleven-year-old's eyes. "You did?"

"Yes, and I will tell you all about it while we eat. I took pictures of the bedrooms with my cell phone so you can pick the room you want. We can have it painted and ready for you by the time you're ready to come home."

She was relieved when a smile finally spread across Calvin's exhausted face. "So, what do you say, Handsome? Are you ready to celebrate our new house with dinner and then pick out your bedroom?"

He nodded and reached out to hug her. "I'm sorry, Olivia."

She bent down so that she could look him straight in the eyes. "Calvin, you don't need to bottle everything up inside until you're feeling so bad you just explode. I want you to talk to me whenever you need to." She kissed his forehead and then grinned at him. "Okay, let's eat. I'm starving!"

Both Calvin and Olivia polished off their sandwiches and chips in short order. Liv tossed their trash in the trashcan and then she and Calvin settled on his bed to look at the pictures of their new house on her phone.

"It's so big!" Calvin grinned when he saw the picture of the front of the house. "I can't wait to see it in person."

"It needs a lot of work," Olivia admitted. "You might even have to roll up your sleeves and help when you get home."

He nodded. "What kinds of things will I have to do?"

"All kinds of stuff. We have to redo the kitchens and the bathrooms. The whole house needs to be painted. The yard is really overgrown, too. That will take a lot of work."

"I like being outside," Calvin told her. "Can I cut the grass? I used to do that for Mom's neighbor and she would pay me."

"I think that sounds like a plan," Olivia told him. "Now, here are the bedrooms. This one will be mine and Elliot's." A blush spread across her cheeks as she thought of sharing a room with her partner.

Calvin didn't seem to notice. "Which ones can I pick from, Olivia?"

She scrolled through the pictures of the other bedrooms. Calvin studied them all carefully and looked at each picture several times.

"You don't have to decide tonight," Olivia told him.

"I want this one," he announced, holding out the phone so she could see the picture of a large, bright bedroom with a large window that even included a window seat. "When I'm tired from therapy I can sit there and look outside or read," he told Olivia.

"I think that's a perfect choice for you, Calvin. There's a bathroom right across the hall from that room, too. You're going to love it!"

They were still looking at pictures of the house when they heard the chatter of many voices in the hallway. Elliot entered holding Eli's hand and followed by Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie, well, Richard as he now preferred to be called.

Liv's cell phone was passed from hand-to-hand as everyone looked at the photos she had taken of the new house. Elliot, Kathleen, and Lizzie agreed that Calvin had made a good choice for his bedroom. Eli played quietly in the corner with some toys that Elliot had brought for him, oblivious to all the talk about the house.

Richard leaned against the desk, his arms crossed over his chest. He never asked to look at the phone. A surly look was pasted on his face.

"Did you see my new room?" Calvin asked the teenager, holding Olivia's phone out to him.

Unable to disappoint the eleven-year-old he'd become rather fond of, Elliot's oldest son looked. "I think it will make a nice bedroom," he told Calvin.

"Which room are you going to pick?" Calvin asked him.

"I'm not going to be staying there, Squirt."

The room got quiet at Richard's words.

"Why not?" Calvin asked, confusion written all over his face. "Elliot said he wanted a house with enough rooms for everybody."

Richard heaved a sigh. "I don't want to stay there with the woman that broke up my parent's marriage."

Olivia's face paled and she tried to mask her hurt. She had never, ever done anything to come between Kathy and Elliot and she didn't understand what made Elliot's son think that way.

"Richard Stabler!" Elliot roared at his son.

"Dickie!" Lizzie slapped her twin hard on the arm. "I can't believe you just said that!"

Kathleen shook her head. "Dick-wad, you know Dad would never have cheated on Mom."

Richard just stood up and stared at Olivia, eyes narrowed with a "you can't make me like you" expression on his face.

"I don't understand," Calvin said, looking back and forth between Olivia and Richard. "Why don't you want to stay at our house? Why are you mad at Olivia?"

Richard continued to stare at his father's girlfriend, not answering the boy.

Olivia stood up and walked over in front of Elliot's son. "Richard, I would never have come between your father and your mother. Nothing inappropriate ever happened between your father and me while your parents were married. You will always be welcome in our home if you ever change your mind." Olivia sucked in a deep breath. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to get a cup of coffee." She hurried out of the room.

Calvin's eyes followed her and he looked as if he might burst into tears at any moment. Lizzie sat next to him on the bed and picked up Olivia's cell phone. "You can help me pick my room, Calvin," she told him kindly, trying to dispel the heavy tension in the room.

Elliot glared furiously at his oldest son, trying to get a handle on his anger before he spoke to the boy.

To Be Continued…

Click that button and review!


	18. Chapter 18

Finding the Way Home

Disclaimer: Sadly, we must announce that, despite our best efforts,NBC still won't sell us El and Liv, nor give us a percentage of the show. Sob…

_Olivia stood up and walked over in front of Elliot's son. "Richard, I would  
never have come between your father and your mother. Nothing inappropriate ever  
happened between your father and I while your parents were married. You will  
always be welcome in our home if you ever change your mind." Olivia sucked in a  
deep breath. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to get a cup of  
coffee." She hurried out of the room._

Calvin's eyes followed her and he looked as if he might burst into tears at any  
moment. Lizzie sat next to him on the bed and picked up Olivia's cell phone. "You can help me pick my room, Calvin," she told him kindly, trying to dispel  
the heavy tension in the room.

_Elliot glared furiously at his oldest son, trying to get a handle on his anger  
before he spoke to the boy…_

Chapter 18

Elliott walked over to his oldest son, grabbed Richard by the back of the boy's shirt collar, and half-dragged him out into the hallway.

Trying to check his fury, El semi-marched the boy into the elevator and then out the hospital doors that led to the children's playground. Directing Dickie to park his butt on the nearest bench, Elliott takes several deep breaths to calm himself before laying into Dickie for his horrendously disrespectful treatment of Olivia.

"First of all, son, I can assure you that if you were just three years younger, I'd have given you the spanking you so richly deserve for that outrageous display you just put on. No, don't even try to speak or explain," he demands as Dickie starts to open his mouth. "Believe me, this is _not_ the time to mouth off to your truly pissed off Dad."

"Now, I don't know where you got the idea that Olivia broke up my marriage to your Mom. But that is absolutely false! Your Mom and I broke it apart - all by ourselves. Liv had nothing to do with it. Second, you insulted, humiliated, and demeaned a woman who has done nothing but shown the greatest of kindness, care, and love for you and your brother and sisters. Not to mention being the woman I hope to marry sometime in the future. I will NOT tolerate that, Richard, EVER!"

"Third, you are going to apologize to Olivia, in front of everyone; you will never repeat the behavior you exhibited upstairs, and, after a discussion with your Mother, you will be grounded for two weeks. Any continued surliness, sulking, or generally nasty attitude, especially toward Olivia, will warrant further punishment. I'm sure that you would not care to have the right to begin driver's training put on hold for another six months, would you? And lastly, you most certainly _will _be staying at the new house, without any temper tantrums or inappropriate comments!"

Bending forward, hands on his hips, and leaning into his son's personal space, Elliott puts his face directly in front of Dickie's and in a voice that Dickie would prefer never to hear again, growls with a very sharp edge, "**Have I made myself PERFECTLY CLEAR?"**

Gulping audibly, Richard simply nods his head, "yes."

Returning upstairs, the apology is made and accepted. After El and the kids depart, Olivia explains to Calvin that Richard, like a lot of kids whose parents divorce, felt he desperately needed to blame someone. He couldn't bring himself to put the blame where it belonged, on his parents, so he chose to blame Olivia. She assures Calvin that Richard will eventually "come around" and be as fond of Olivia as his brother and sisters.

"Huh, he's stupid not to love you already," Calvin retorts.

"Excuse me, young, man? What do we never call anyone?" Olivia promptly scolds.

Ducking his head, Calvin answers, "We never call anyone stupid. It's a "hurts people's feelings" word.

"Right answer, babe."

Looking up with a cheeky grin, Calvin asks, coyly, "Then can I call him in-tel-lec-chul-ly challenged?"

Olivia can't keep from laughing while stating that wasn't acceptable either. But Calvin didn't really mind the slight reprimand, he was just happy he'd made Olivia laugh.

Calvin rubs his sheets through his fingers, and shyly brings up an entirely different subject. "Olivia, all the paperwork for the adoption's done, right?"

"Yes, Cal, and at the first court appearance the Judge granted me temporary status as your parent. There will be another home visit and court appearance in six months and after that, you'll be my son, and I'll be your mother, forever."

"Then, 'Livia, can, I mean, may, I… call you Mom, from now on?"

With tears in her eyes, and an unbelievable lump in her throat, Olivia can only nod "yes." Enveloping Calvin in a "bear" hug, she barely contains her sniffles. As only an eleven year old can, Calvin says his very first appalled and embarrassed, "Mooooooom!"

**TWO MONTHS LATER…**

The condos had been sold in record time, for more than the asking prices, and settlement on the house was accomplished with a minimum of fuss. Jim Hastings had happily shocked them by getting the heirs to accept an offer of $529, 999, by continuously emphasizing that the overall costs of renovations would eventually cost El and Liv over $100,000 and that the house had been sitting, unsold, for over a year. Even after Elliott repaid his mortgage loan, there was enough profit left to refit the kitchen, and still put money away for future college tuitions. The bathrooms and finishing the basement would have to be done gradually, as finances permitted.

Elliott, Olivia, and the kids (Yup, even Richard, whose attitude adjustment had kicked in nicely, LOL!), dove eagerly into sanding, staining, sealing, picking furniture for the kids' bedrooms, and styles of sheets, comforters, new pillows, etc…

El and Liv chose a gorgeous mahogany King sized "box" bed, the type that lets the comforter drape over the bed with no footboard to get in the way. Matching night tables, four dressers and six stunning "Tiffany-style" lamps completed the ensemble. El was a little confused about the need for four dressers, but Olivia just gave him "the look" and said, "Just trust me on this one."

The front and back yards were tackled eagerly and before they knew it, there was sod put down and watered faithfully so that it "took" to the existing root system below, the patio was repaired, the swing set and sand box set up; the two outdoor tables with umbrellas and chairs stationed on the patio; a high end Weber gas grill was purchased and given place of honor on the side of the patio; a mechanical awning had been attached to the roof nearest the patio, and the first football had been thrown.

The kitchen was redone professionally, and it was stunning. No longer the home of turquoise appliances from the 1960s, it now had gorgeous brushed-aluminum appliances. There was a huge side-by-side refrigerator/freezer that was built flush into the wall (with an in-the-door ice and water dispenser, naturally), an eight-burner, professional, stove with a convection, as well as a conventional, oven; a very large, built-in, microwave, silent-running dishwasher; a trash compactor, and brand new, stunning green granite countertops. Santa Fe style, sand-colored, smooth tiles now graced all the floor (Instead of the horrifying linoleum that had been in place). The grimy cabinets now shone with new life and hardware, gleaming with burnished glints of dark golden oak. The new work island contained a cleaning sink and tons of preparation space, with lots of storage cabinets below. 'Liv had found a turn-of-the-century oak farmhouse kitchen table and eight chairs and promptly bought it. It was large enough to seat eight to ten people and after refinishing, it was the perfect last addition to the remade kitchen.

Calvin was terribly disappointed that his contributions to readying the house were forced to be minimal, but he tried his best. As soon as Doctor Taylor had said he could go over to the house during the day on weekends, he sat on the lawn in the backyard and helped hand Olivia plantings for the garden, and tamping down the dirt around the ones he could reach.

And Cal had taken to heart Olivia and El's advice on doing his "job." He applied himself to his therapy and education to the point that his physical therapist, a delightful Aussie transplant named Chloe Monkeywand, had to slow him down so that he did not completely exhaust himself. The day Calvin left the balance poles and walked, using nothing but light leg braces, Chloe cried as much as Olivia. (El teared up too, but managed to blink them back).

His teacher, Mrs. Waterman, was hard pressed to keep Cal in enough workbooks. Richard had helped tutor Cal at night and on weekends, as had Olivia and Elliott. To Mrs. Waterman's astonishment, Calvin was just about ready to start at his proper age grade. An extra English and a Government class in the summer, and Cal would be ready to begin sixth grade. It didn't hurt that Cal had a real gift for Math and Science. And music.

Olivia had found a guitar teacher willing to give Cal lessons at the rehab facility and it was discovered, very quickly, that Calvin had great talent. Within a few weeks Calvin was playing music that the other kids actually wanted to hear! He especially liked playing Country Western, because he loved how it told a story within the music. Turns out, Cal had a fantastic singing voice. Richard told Calvin that when he was old enough to attend Valerian High School, like Richard did, Brother Boniface was going to grab him for every choir and concert the school had. Lizzie told him that Sister Raymunda at St. Bernadette's school, which Lizzie had attended and where Olivia had already enrolled Cal for the following September, would do the same. It made Calvin feel like he was already a part of his new school.

It wasn't all smooth sailing. Cal didn't turn into some angelic, never misbehaves kid. There were the normal number of time-outs and revoked privileges for certain misdeeds, especially because Cal had developed the habit of using the type of vulgar and sometimes, obscene, language that Vivian's many crappy boyfriends had been used to slinging around. El had even given Cal two quick, but stinging, swats to his backside for saying a certain expression in Liv's presence. What was interesting is that it wasn't until Richard told him that he was shocked to hear a little guy like Cal using that kind of terrible language in front of anyone, but using it in front of a woman or a girl was just something decent guys didn't do; that Cal truly began to "clean up his act."

And so, time flowed on… Cal got stronger and stronger, El and Olivia moved into the house as it became more and more ready to receive the children that would truly turn it into a home; Elliot's name was added to the adoption petition, approval was received, and Calvin (soon to be Calvin Benson Stabler) learned that even boys can cry from simple, pure joy.

**TWO MONTHS LATER…**

Finally, the momentous day arrived, Calvin was going home, to Olivia and Elliott, to his new, soon-to-be, brothers and sisters.

Everyone who had taken care of Cal was crowded into the foyer to say goodbye. Dr. Taylor, Nurse Maynard, and other staff had given Cal a new football as a going away present, and Chloe Monkeywand had given him a huge, stuffed Koala bear named "Buggalugs" (an Aussie expression that actually means a possum).

When the elevator opened and Cal walked out between 'Livia and El, albeit a bit slowly and with a noticeable limp, the entire foyer erupted in cheers and applause. Cal grinned the biggest grin his little boy face could manage, and spent a good fifteen minutes saying good-bye to everyone. He hugged Chloe especially hard, even though she would still see him three times a week for awhile.

Hopping into the Toyota Highlander mid-sized SUV hybrid that 'Liv had traded in her Prius for, they made the fifteen minute drive over to their new home on 73rd St.

Rounding the corner to the house, Calvin spots all the kids waving under a huge banner that exclaimed, "Welcome Home, Calvin!" Getting out of the Highlander with a little help from Elliott, Calvin is literally bowled over by five exuberant Stabler offspring. Sitting on the ground, laughing uproariously, Calvin manages to gasp out, "Chloe would call this, one excellent 'tackleglomps." (literally, a giant hug or tackle).

Showing Calvin all of the house and the backyard took quite a while because all the kids wanted him to stay in each of their rooms and give his opinion on the decorating, posters, comforter choices, etc…

Finally, Cal got see his own room. When he opened his eyes, he was in 11 year old boy "Heaven." Olivia had chosen two full-sized beds with the same kind of box style that she'd chosen for her and Elliot's room. (The extra bed was in case Cal every wanted to have a friend spend the night).The three night stands held brass reading lamps. (One nightstand on each side, one in the middle of the two beds) Over the beds was a huge ceiling fan. The dresser had built in bookcases and a mirror in the middle, with six huge drawers. The desk for doing homework matched the rest of the furniture, as did the smaller computer workstation. Even though the fireplace would not be used, Elliott had put fake logs in it to give it a "homey" look, with boyish bric-a-brac on the mantle.

More bookcases, with all of Cal's favorite books, toys, and games, were against the wall opposite the bed. The window seat had been re-upholstered in navy corduroy with forest green piping. The curtains for the three windows were also in navy corduroy. It all fit perfectly with the dark blue and green plaid flannel comforter on the beds and the forest green sheets. Calvin's room was the only child's room with wall-to-wall carpeting, because he would be doing some of his physical therapy on the floor. It was a very inexpensive low-pile, sort of indoor-outdoor carpeting in a light gold. It was not meant to stay permanently, only until Cal no longer needed therapy. Then it would be taken up and the beautiful oak floor would have some lovely oriental area rugs instead.

Calvin could hardly get his thank you(s) stammered out, he was so deliriously happy. Liv and El happily accepted his many hugs and kisses instead.

As evening fell, the new-formed family enjoyed a meal of spaghetti with meat sauce, salad, garlic bread and a chocolate "welcome home" cake. At the end of the meal, Olivia looked over at Cal and wasn't that surprised to see Cal sound asleep, with his head on his forearm. It had, after all, been an overly exciting and exhausting day.

Liv nudged El and pointed out Cal. Elliott smiled, stood, and went over to Cal. He gently picked him up and cradled him in his arms. He and Olivia took him upstairs, laid him down in his bed, took off his shoes and socks and decided to let him sleep in his clothes, rather than wake him. Covering him and tucking him in, they both lean down and gave the sleeping child a kiss and made sure Theodore Bear Benson Stabler, III was within easy reach.

Looking back at sleeping figure from the door, Olivia whispers to Elliott, "It's good, isn't El?"

"No, Olivia, It's not good. It's perfect." Olivia twines a hand around El's neck and kisses him soundly while dimming the room lights to off and shutting the door quietly behind them.

Epilogue to follow.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Moochie and Prairie do not own SVU. It belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC. If it did belong to us, Liv and El would be together forever.

Finding the Way Home

Epilogue – 18 months later, Thanksgiving Day

Olivia bustled around the kitchen finishing up last minute details for the big Thanksgiving dinner she and Elliot were hosting at their home. She paused for a moment and stared out of the kitchen window that overlooked the backyard. It was a crisp November day and slightly overcast. The leaves drifted to the ground from the trees in the backyard and shouts from the boys' impromptu football game echoed through the air.

Richard ran across the yard holding a football under his arm. Calvin was hot on his heels, his limp barely noticeable anymore. She watched as Richard let Calvin tackle him and then Eli jumped on both of his brothers with a triumphant yell. Olivia chuckled at the sight her boys made in a big pile on a carpet of grass and leaves.

Strong arms slid around her waist from behind and her husband's lips found the tender skin of her neck. Olivia sighed and relaxed back into Elliot's embrace. They watched the children together in silence.

Elliot broke it a few moments later. "Calvin looks good," he commented as they watched the nearly thirteen-year-old snatch the football and run with it.

"He only limps when he's tired. His hand doesn't shake much anymore either unless he's used it a lot," Olivia replied. She turned to face her husband and twined her arms around his neck, staring into his blue eyes with a smile.

He met her gaze before claiming her lips with his. Olivia sighed into his mouth and let him deepen the kiss. The back door flew open before things could get too serious.

"Eeewwww!" Eli shouted, wrinkling his nose at the sight of his father and stepmother kissing.

Calvin just laughed. "If you keep that up, we're gonna' get a little sister to go with that little brother."

Olivia and Elliot both laughed, and El reached out and ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. At that moment, a baby's piercing wail filled the air.

"I'll get him," Calvin announced, taking the stairs two at a time.

Olivia watched him go, her heart full. It was days like this that she reflected on how much her life had changed. Two years ago she was alone and mourning the fact that Calvin had been taken away from her. Now he was legally her son and she was married to Elliot. Eli spent the weekends with them, and he and Calvin were best buddies. Elliot's older children dropped in all the time, and this year even Kathy and her boyfriend were joining the family for Thanksgiving dinner. Olivia had gladly invited her because it was the only way Elliot would get to spend the holiday with all of his children. Things were going surprisingly well so far.

Calvin returned, bouncing down the stairs with his two-month-old baby brother in his arms. The baby squalled; he was hungry. "He wants you, Mom," Calvin said, handing Olivia the red-faced baby.

She took her squirming, hungry son from Calvin and held the little boy close so that she could kiss his round, pudgy cheek. "It's okay, Sweetie," she crooned. The baby nestled against her, rooting against her breast. "You're ready to eat, aren't you?"

The baby answered with another cry. Olivia chuckled. "Well, let's get you fed before we take care of the grown-ups." She carried him into her and Elliot's bedroom and settled on the bed, cradling her son close as she adjusted her clothing so that he could nurse. She chuckled as he latched on and sucked greedily.

This small child in her arms was such a blessing in her life. This Thanksgiving held special meaning because it was his first. Ethan Zachary Stabler was born September 26 and weighed in at 7 pounds 6 ounces. They had let Calvin name him, and the boy had deliberated over baby names for days before choosing the perfect one for his little brother. The two boys had developed an immediate bond. Ethan loved to be held by his big brother.

Olivia switched her son to her other breast just as Elliot entered the bedroom. "Is Ethan enjoying his Thanksgiving dinner?"

She laughed. "Yes, he was really hungry." Olivia leaned against her husband as he sat next to her on the bed and together they watched their son nurse. Elliot reached out a gentle finger and traced Ethan's cheek. The baby never flinched; he continued to suck greedily.

When he finally slowed , Olivia burped the baby and handed him to Elliot who snuggled his youngest son close and pulled his wife close for a kiss.

"I love you, Olivia Benson-Stabler," he murmured against her lips.

"And I love you."

"Thank you for the gift of our son," Elliot whispered, looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms.

A knock sounded on the bedroom door. "Come in," Olivia called.

Calvin popped his head in. "Mom, Dad, is it time to eat yet? I'm starved." He entered the room and flopped down next to Olivia.

She pulled him into a one-armed hug. "Yes, your brother finished his dinner. Now it's our turn."

Soon the entire family gathered in the dining room for the blessing. Olivia surveyed the activity in the room as everyone began to fill their plates and suddenly her eyes filled with tears. Then Elliot's arms were around her and she looked up at him. "I'm so happy, El. All my life I've wanted a happy home with a family. This is more than I could ever had dreamed of."

Elliot leaned forward so he could murmur into her ear. "You are more than I could have ever dreamed of." He captured her lips in a kiss before she could pull back.

Calvin shouted out, "Hey, guys, looks like we might get that little sister after all!"

The End

Thanks for reading! This story was a lot of fun to write. Please click the button and leave us a short review to let us know your thoughts. We enjoy hearing from you.

-Prairie and Moochie


End file.
